Tails Doll vs Los Creepypastas
by Lucarioks
Summary: [Crossover de Creepypastas] Sonic y Tails viven normalmente, pero un día encuentran un misterioso cartucho, el cual provoca que sean perseguidos por un muñeco muy parecido a Tails. Pero luego se dan cuenta de que el verdadero problema serán unas creaturas que trataran de destruir el universo, y de atrapar al muñeco [Basado en "La Ruptura de los Universos" de Goldman200].
1. Introduccion

**Este es mi primer fanfic y para hacerlo me base en algunas de las ideas utilizadas en el fanfic "La Ruptura de los Universos" hecho por Goldman200. Y para que sepan, le pedí prestadas las ideas al autor, para que luego no digan que me las robe.**

* * *

><p>Era todo tranquilo en Green Hill Zone. Un zorro amarillo y de dos colas llamado Miles Prower, mejor conocido como Tails, y un erizo azul llamado Sonic, charlaban aunque ya estaba anocheciendo.<p>

-¿Sabes Sonic? Hemos estado tranquilos por un buen tiempo. Creo que Eggman debe estar planeando algo-dijo Tails.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón, pero tranquilo. ¿Que podría salir mal?-dijo Sonic.

De pronto, se escucha el sonido de una explosión, proveniente de un área boscosa del lugar, ahuyentando a muchos Flickys.

-Eso podría pasar-dijo Tails.

-¡Ahhh! ¿Por qué siempre pasa algo malo cuando alguien dice eso?-dijo Sonic.

Los 2 fueron rápidamente al bosque. Cuando llegaron al lugar de la explosión, solo encontraron un cartucho de videojuegos y una consola Sega Saturn en perfectas condiciones, por lo que Tails la recoge.

-Reconozco esta máquina-dijo videojuegos se juegan en esto, o al menos eso fue lo que me dio a entender una carrera en una copa de "All Stars Racing".

-Lo sé. Pero aun así, creo que tendré que investigarla, ya que no entiendo que hace esto en este mundo.-dijo Tails.

* * *

><p>Ya de noche, en el laboratorio de Tails, el zorro de 2 colas investigaba el cartucho.<p>

-Muy bien-dijo Tails-. No he podido averiguar nada, solo queda desarmar la consola o probar el cartucho. ¿Crees que deberíamos probarlo?

-No lo sé, generalmente tu eres el listo-dijo Sonic.

-De acuerdo, pues correré el riesgo.

Tails conecta la consola a una televisión y pone el cartucho. Al principio ven las frases "Sega" y "Traveller's Tales". Luego apareció una imagen en donde estaban Sonic, Tails y Knuckles. Ellos no recordaban esa imagen, pero comprendieron que era un videojuego de Sonic, los cuales nunca habían jugado. Ellos sabían que eran personajes de videojuegos, ya que participaron en diversas cosas con personajes de otros videojuegos. Es más, Sonic pasaba un mes al año en otro universo conviviendo con personajes de otros videojuegos, pero esa es otra historia.

Volviendo con el misterioso juego, Tails oprimió un botón que lo llevo a un menú en el cual debía elegir un modo, pero todos estaban bloqueados, todos menos Time Attack, por lo que Tails elige ese modo. Luego tenía que seleccionar un sub-modo, los cuales nuevamente eran 4 y solo había uno disponible, el cual era Tag 4 Characters. El siguiente paso era elegir personaje. Las opciones eran Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Eggman, Metal Sonic, Metal Knuckles, Egg Robo y había un cuadro color negro que no estaba disponible, por lo que Tails se elige a sí mismo. Ahora había que elegir un nivel, pero ahora todos estaban disponibles, Tails eligió Resort Island.

Entonces comenzó lo que al parecer era una carrera a pie en el juego y comenzó a sonar una canción que decía "Can You Feel The Sunshine?" (¿Puedes Sentir la Luz del Sol?). Tails no sabía jugar, por lo que no pudo avanzar mucho. De pronto, la pantalla fallo y se comenzó a ver estática.

-¿Ah?-dijeron Sonic y Tails.

Entonces la televisión comienza a temblar y de la pantalla sale algo parecido a un muñeco mal hecho de Tails, con una antena en la cabeza.

-¡Ustedes!-dice el muñeco, el cual hablaba a través de su antena.

-¿Q… Quién eres?-pregunto Tails muy asustado.

-Soy Tails Doll-dice el muñeco-. ¡Y todo es su culpa!

De las manos de Tails Doll salen unas afiladas garras, y con una gran agilidad se dirige hacia Sonic y Tails para atacarlos. Ellos iban a escapar, pero Tails Doll empuja una cajonera que termina golpeando a Tails, haciendo que este choque contra una pared.

-¡Tails!- dice Sonic.

Tails Doll estaba a punto de matar a Tails con sus garras, pero Sonic usa un Spin Dash para golpear al muñeco, aprovechando de escapar con Tails.

-¡Ah!, no importa, lo dejare para más tarde-dice Tails Doll, quien se abre un agujero en el estómago y de este saca un teléfono celular y llama a alguien-. Hola Herobrine.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Sonic y Tails se alejaban del laboratorio hasta llegar a una casa, en donde les abre una erizo color rosa llamada Amy Rose.<p>

-¡Sonic!-dice emocionada Amy y abraza a Sonic fuertemente, cortándole la respiración-. ¿Cómo has estado amor?

-Emmm… -dice Tails-. Disculpa Amy, pero alguien trata de matarnos.

-¿Qué?-dice Amy, quien inmediatamente deja de abrazar a Sonic y habla furiosa-. ¿Quién podría tratar de matar a Sonic?, ¿dónde está?, lo voy a hacer pedazos.

-Ej…Ej…-dice Sonic volviendo a respirar-. Descuida Amy, solo vinimos a esconder a Ta… digo, a escondernos.

-Muy bien-dice Amy un poco más calmada-. Y díganme, ¿Quién trata de matar a Sonic?

-No lo sé-dice Tails-. Pero parecía un muñeco de mí, y tenía una antena en la cabeza, por lo que creo que debe ser un robot de Eggman.

-Ese Eggman, cuando lo encuentre, él y su robot lo pagaran caro.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en una nave con forma de tiburón ballena ubicado en el centro de una flota de naves, se encontraba el Doctor Ivo Robotnik, mejor conocido como Doctor Eggman, estaba en una especie de oficina. De pronto, entra una especie de robot parecido a Sonic llamado Metal Sonic.<p>

-¿Cuál es la siguiente misión?-pregunto Metal Sonic.

-La verdad no tengo nada en mente, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo-le responde Eggman.

Eggman y Metal Sonic se van de la oficina. Poco después suena un celular dentro de una caja en la oficina, el cual es contestado por alguien que también se encontraba dentro de la caja.

-¿Hola?-pregunto la persona-. ¿Cómo puedes llamarme ahora? Acaban de salir, pudieron descubrirme… ¿Qué?... No, Tails Doll no está aquí. Seguramente esta con Enderman y Herobrine, pero te aseguro que se aparecerá por aquí… Si, ya lo sé, este mundo me agrada, pero descuida. Todos en el acabaran con un terrible destino.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el bosque, Tails Doll caminaba buscando algo, hasta llegar a un grupo de árboles sin hojas.<p>

-Herobrine, soy yo, Tails Doll-dice el muñeco.

Detrás de un árbol sale una persona con forma humana, solo que las partes de su cuerpo tenían forma cuadrilátera, vestía pantalones azules y playera color celeste. Pero lo que más lo caracterizaba además de su forma poligonal era que tenía unos ojos totalmente blancos. Su nombre era Herobrine.

-Al fin llegas- dice Herobrine-. Perdón por dejar tirado el cartucho y la consola.

-Descuida-dice Tails Doll-. ¿Y dónde está Enderman?

-Aquí-dice alguien detrás de ellos.

Quien hablo era una creatura con la misma forma de Herobrine, solo que más alto, con brazos y piernas más largos, Su cuerpo era totalmente negro y las pupilas de sus ojos eran purpuras. Su nombre era Enderman.

-Hola Tails Doll ¿Cómo te ha ido?-pregunto Enderman.

-No muy bien-le responde Tails Doll-. El cartucho fue encontrado por dos tipos que adivina quienes eran. Eran el mismo par que provoco que Eggman se deshiciera de mí. Los hubieras visto, ni siquiera me recordaban. Por desgracia se me escaparon.

-Creí que ibas a dejar de matar-dice Enderman.

-Sí. Pero esos dos me ponen furioso con su recuerdo. Aunque de no ser por ellos no habría obtenido una nueva familia. Una familia a la cual acabo de traicionar.

-Sé que es duro para ti, pero al menos toda la pesadilla termino.

En ese entonces una hoja de papel, la cual Tails Doll agarra sin romper con sus garras y la lee.

-Emmm…-dice Tails Doll preocupado-. Creo que la pesadilla aún no ha acabado.

Entonces Enderman y Herobrine ven la hoja y también se preocupan. Enderman sujeta a Tails Doll y a Herobrine y entonces los tres desaparecen. En donde estaba Enderman quedaron unos brillos color purpura. Enderman podía tele transportarse y podía tele transportar otras cosas consigo. La hoja que encontraron tenía dibujado un círculo con dos "x" y decía "ALWAYS WATCHES, NO EYES"

* * *

><p><strong>Dejen sus reviews por favor. Cualquier review es aceptado, siempre que siga las reglas de la página web. También díganme si debería poner este fic en esta categoría o como crossover.<strong>


	2. Extraña Creatura

**Ya volvi con el segundo capitulo de esta historia.**

**Disclaimer. Olvide poner el disclaimer en el capitulo anterior, así que lo pondré ahora. Los personajes de Sonic le pertenecen a Sega. Enderman tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece a Mojang. Y Herobrine tampoco me pertenece, le pertenece al creador de su creepypasta. Y en el capitulo de hoy también pondré otra saga que no me pertenece.**

**Reviews:**

**-TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15: Gracias por pensar en mi fanfic.**

**-MARIONIC1500: Gracias por tu review. La verdad el PM que me enviaste me inspiro a publicar el primer capitulo mas pronto. Y buena suerte con el fic "Mi vida a partir de ti", te esta quedando de lo mejor.**

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2: Extraña creatura<p>

Ya había amanecido y en Green Hills, una coneja llamada Cream junto a su mascota, un Chao llamado Cheese, estaban jugando tranquilamente, hasta que escucharon un ruido.

-Cyn-se escuchó.

-¿Ah?-dice Cream.

La coneja se da cuenta de que estaba pisando la cola de una extraña creatura. La creatura tenía una espalda color verde y la otra mitad de su cuerpo color amarillo.

-¡Cyndaquil!-dice la creatura, quien en ese momento prende fuego de su espalda.

Cream se asustó, pero de pronto la creatura apaga el fuego.

-¿Qué eres tú?-pregunto Cream.

-Chao-dice Cheese.

El chao le mostro a Cream que la extraña creatura tenía un collar, el cual tenía un medallón que decía "HURRY (DATE PRISA)".

-¿Ese es tu nombre?-pregunto Cream, a lo que la creatura aprueba con la cabeza-. Que extraño, pero no me pondré a cuestionarlo. Como tienes collar debes tener un dueño. Yo lo buscare, mientras tanto puedes quedarte en mi casa.

Cream sostiene a Hurry y junto con Cheese se van. Pero nadie se dio cuenta de que alguien los estaba vigilando detrás de un árbol.

-Nada bueno pasa cuando te llevas al Pokemon de un creepypasta-dice el misterioso sujeto.

* * *

><p>Mientras Cream encontraba a Hurry, en una casa abandonada, Tails Doll se encontraba desactivado, lo que equivale a dormir para un robot. Al activarse, el muñeco ve a Enderman apoyado en una pared.<p>

-Estuviste despierto toda la noche ¿no es cierto?-pregunto Tails Doll.

-Sí, tú sabes que algunos pueden vernos todo el tiempo-le responde Enderman.

-Tienes razón. ¿Dónde está Herobrine?

-Decidimos tomar caminos distintos para confundirlos. Pero le di algo para poder rastrearlo.

-Buena idea. Por cierto ¿podrías tele transportarme?

-Claro. ¿A dónde?

-Solo digamos que tengo que encontrar a alguien.

Poco después, en la nave en que se encontraba Eggman, el doctor estaba en la oficina, sentado en su escritorio revisando unos documentos, cuando de pronto, alguien toca la puerta. Al abrirla, quedo impresionado al ver quien era.

-¿Metal Knuckles?-dice Eggman.

Metal Knuckles era un robot muy parecido a Knuckles, el cual era un equidna rojo, pero este en vez de unos nudillos afilados tenía unas enormes garras.

-Buenos días, señor-dice Metal Knuckles.

-Pe… Pero… ¿Cómo?-dijo el doctor-. Te averiaste y desactivaste permanentemente. Te deje en el taller hasta encontrar una forma de repararte.

-En realidad solo tenía un virus. Demoro unos años en arreglarse, pero ya estoy listo para cumplir la misión que me pida.

-La verdad no tenía ninguna misión en mente, pero creo que tengo una idea ahora que te veo activado. Puedes retirarte, te llamare más tarde.

-Sí señor.

Metal Knuckles abandono la oficina y fue de vuelta al taller. Allí se sentó por un rato, hasta que escucho un tono de celular, el mismo tono de la persona que estaba escondida en la nave. Metal Knuckles saco el celular detrás de unas cajas, y debido a la forma de sus manos le costó contestar, pero lo logro.

-Esta es la segunda vez que me llamas-dice Metal Knuckles-. Ahora que quieres… Es porque me apodere del cuerpo de Metal Knuckles, pero eso no importa. Lo que importa es ¿porque llamaste?… ¿QUÉ?, ¿TE DESCUBRIERON?, ¿CÓMO?... ¿Ya vez lo que pasa cuando dejas tus notas tiradas por el bosque? Y luego te quejas de que tu deberías dirigir la misión… Después YO te llamare para decirte que harás. Y trata de no cometer otro error, adiós.

Metal Knuckles corta la llamada e inmediatamente se tranquiliza gracias a que quien sea que lo haya llamado se había callado. Pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho, ya que inmediatamente alguien nuevamente llama al celular, pero esta vez era otro contacto.

-Eres la segunda persona que me llama-contesta furioso Metal Knuckles- ¡QUE QUIERES!... Después te explico lo de mi voz, solo dime que quieres… Haz lo que quieras. Después de todo yo no soy muy fan de Cream the Rabbit. Adiós-dice Metal Knuckles antes de cortar la llamada-. Al fin. Ahora a continuar con el plan.

* * *

><p>Mientras todo eso sucedía, a las 3 de la tarde, Tails Doll fue tele transportado por Enderman a una pradera.<p>

-¿Seguro de que esta aquí?-pregunto Tails Doll.

-Herobrine me dijo que lo vio por aquí-dice Enderman-. Nos vemos a las 4 de la tarde aquí mismo. Y cuídate de "ellos".

En ese momento, Enderman desaparece. En ese entonces Tails Doll escucha unas pequeñas explosiones y al darse vuelta ve a un robot de colores rojo, amarillo y negro, el cual golpeaba unos pequeños robots anaranjados parecidos a Eggman llamados Egg Pawns, provocando que exploten hasta destruirlos todos.

-Un placer conocerte E 123 Omega-dice Tails Doll.

El robot conocido como E 123 Omega, o simplemente Omega, se dio vuelta al escuchar la voz del muñeco, e inmediatamente le empieza a disparar muchas balas desde donde estaban sus manos. Afortunadamente, Tails Doll logro esquivar las balas.

-¿Pero qué te pasa?-se quejó Tails Doll.

-Destruir a los robots de Eggman-le responde Omega.

-Bueno, tendremos que arreglárnoslas por, las malas-dice Tails Doll.

Tails Doll se dirigió directamente a clavarle sus garras al robot, quien a su vez, le empieza a lanzar fuego. Tails Doll evita el fuego y se sube al brazo de Omega, dándole varios rasguños que le abrieron varios agujeros.

La respuesta de Omega se hiso esperar, pero el robot agarro fuertemente a Tails Doll al suelo, creando un pequeño agujero. A Tails Doll solo se le rompieron un poco sus telas. El muñeco se acercó rápidamente a Omega y le hizo un par de agujeros en el "abdomen".

Omega intento agarrar a Tails Doll, pero este trepaba por el cuerpo del robot, el cual comenzó a girar en círculos hasta al fin lograr hacer que el muñeco se soltara. Luego de esto, Omega patea fuertemente a Tails Doll, arrojándolo unos metros atrás, para después dispararle un misil. En donde quedo Tails Doll ahora solo quedaba humo y fuego.

-Robots de Eggman, eliminados-dice Omega.

Luego de haber dicho esto, el robot se preparaba para irse, pero al darse vuelta, ve a un robot con la forma de Tails Doll, solo que se le veía el metal. Era gris, plano, muy parecido a una versión Tails de Metal Sonic, solo que de un metal aparentemente más débil, con una antena en la cabeza, y de él emanaba una energía roja. Era Tails Doll, solo que sin sus telas ni algodón, y aparentemente ese metal no era tan débil como se veía. Cuando Omega lo ve, se prepara para dispararle.

-¿Por qué me atacas?-pregunto Tails Doll.

-Destruir a los robots de Eggman-le responde Omega.

-¿Y si te dijera que puedo llevarte a donde esta Eggman?-le dice Tails Doll.

Aunque no se notara, Omega quedo impresionado con lo que escucho, sin embargo seguía desconfiando de Tails Doll.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?-pregunto Omega.

-Solo digamos que ambos tenemos un mismo objetivo, vengarnos de Eggman-le dice Tails Doll.

-Llévame con Eggman-dice Omega.

-No puedo llevarte inmediatamente con Eggman, pero conozco a alguien que si puede. Sin embargo, primero tengo que ponerme una nueva tela, y tu deberías reparar tus agujeros, porque si alguna cosa golpea los cables que hay dentro de ellos podría ser fatal. Para que sepas que pude vencerte fácilmente, pero no lo hice ya que quería que me ayudaras, ya que tu historia me recuerda al "principio" de la mía. Nuestra diferencia en la historia es que en la tuya Eggman guardaba grandes planes relacionados contigo. ¡Ah! Para mí la situación fue otra.

Poco después, se les aparece Enderman.

-Creo que el transporte ha llegado-dice Tails Doll.

Enderman sujeta a Omega y a Tails Doll, haciéndolos desaparecer.

* * *

><p>Ya a las 9 de la tarde había anochecido y Cream se encontraba en su casa jugando con Hurry, cuando alguien toco la puerta. Cream fue a abrir y se encuentra con una gata color lila con un vestido purpura.<p>

-¡Blaze!-dice emocionada Cream, quien inmediatamente abraza a la gata conocida como Blaze.

-Hola Cream-dice Blaze-. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Genial, ¿y tú?

-Bien también, ¿y cómo está tu familia?

-Bueno, Chocola esta con otros chao, mama salió a comprar y Cheese esta como siempre. Por cierto, hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.

Ambas entraron a la casa. Blaze creyó haber cerrado la puerta, pero el pie de alguien lo evita y ni Cream ni Blaze se dieron cuenta. Blaze y Cream van a la habitación de la coneja y allí ven a Hurry y a Cheese.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Blaze, refiriéndose a Hurry.

-Blaze, te presento a Hurry-dice Cream.

-¿Hurry?

-No me preguntes el porqué de su nombre. Ni yo lo sé.

-Bueno. Encantada Hurry.

Blaze le iba a dar una caricia a Hurry, pero este instantáneamente prende el fuego de su espalda. Blaze se impresiono, pero inmediatamente suelta una pequeña risita.

-Descuida-dice Blaze-. Descuida, no voy a hacerte daño. Además, nos parecemos.

Blaze en ese momento usa sus poderes para prender fuego de su mano, para demostrarle a la desconocida creatura el poder que tenían en común.

-Cyn, Cyn-dice alegre Hurry.

-Jajaja-se ríen Blaze y Cream.

Por un rato, todo fue tranquilo. Pero de pronto se cortó la luz y como ya había anochecido, no se podía ver nada.

-Blaze, hay velas en el escritorio-dice Cream.

Blaze iba aprender su fuego para ir a buscar la vela, pero justo en ese momento, Hurry produce un enorme destello que ilumina toda la habitación, a lo que Blaze aprovecha para conseguir la vela y usar su fuego para prenderla. Al prender la luz ve que Hurry se había desmayado.

-¡Hurry!-dice Cream preocupada-. ¿Estás bien?

-El murió-dice una persona extraña que se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación.

Al escuchar eso, Blaze y Cream se dan vuelta y ven que en la entrada estaba un humano que vestía una chaqueta roja, shorts negros, una gorra amarilla y negra y zapatillas rojas. Estaba acompañado de 6 creaturas que eran color negro, tenían un solo ojo, tenían forma de letras y juntas formaban la frase "HE DIED". Sorpresivamente, los brazos del chico desaparecen.

-¡AH!-dicen Blaze y Cream al unísono.

-¿Quién eres?-dice Cream muy asustada, a lo que el chico le responde:

-Pueden llamarme, Lost Silver.

* * *

><p><strong>Otro Disclaimer: Hurry es un Cyndaquil, y Lost Silver tiene el aspecto de Gold de Pokemon, por lo que le pertenecen a Nintendo.<strong>

**Creo que voy a dejar este fic en esta categoria, ya que ya use Minecraft y hoy use Pokemon, y hay varias categorias para los fics de creepypastas. Por lo que creo que la categoria de Sonic es la que mejor queda.**

**Y creo que el aspecto de Lost Silver en el próximo episodio puede hacer que cambie el fic a Rated: T. Ustedes me dicen en los reviews, los cuales agradeceré.**


	3. Lost Silver

**Ya volví con el tercer capitulo de este fanfic. Y no se si notaron, pero cambie el fic a T por escenas con algo de sangre.**

**Disclaimer: No estoy usando ningún OC. Todos los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic le pertenecen a Sega, Mojang, Nintendo, y a los creadores de distintos creepypastas. Y no se si tenga que volver a recordarlo, pero algunas ideas le pertenecen al usuario Goldman200.**

**Reviews:**

**-MARIONIC1500: Gracias por decirme las razones del Rated T.**

**-TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15: Gracias por pensar en mi fic. Y tratare de leer alguno de los tuyos.**

* * *

><p>Las creaturas con forma de letra se juntan y elevan a Hurry.<p>

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-dice Blaze.

-Unowns-le responde Lost Silver, quien en ese momento enfoca su vista en Hurry-. Veo que mataron a mi Cyndaquil.

-¿Tu… tu eres su dueño?-pregunto Cream aun asustada.

-Si, y apuesto a que me dirán que no lo mataron. Indirectamente si por haberlo traído a un lugar en que se cortó la luz, provocando que él usara destello y tiene un problema que provoca que si hace eso muera. Además, su nombre también es una advertencia, que dice que debiste darte prisa para alejarte de él.

-No fue mi intención. Tú ni siquiera estabas allí.

-Estaba investigando en un lugar cercano.

-¿Investigando que?-pregunto Blaze.

-Ya he dicho demasiado-dice Lost Silver-. Solo me queda decir que voy a matar a esa coneja.

Los 6 unowns se dirigieron a atacar a Cream, pero estos son golpeados por bolas de fuego provenientes de las manos de Blaze.

-Si le haces una sola cosa te las veras conmigo-dice Blaze en un tono furioso.

-Eso se puede arreglar-dice Lost Silver.

El sujeto sin brazos patea una mochila que estaba detrás de él, provocando que 12 esferas color rojo y blanco salieran de este. Seis de las esferas arrojan una especie de rayos rojos a los unowns que provocan que desaparezcan. Otras 5 esferas también arrojaron rayos rojos, pero de estos aparecieron otros 6 unowns, solo que estos formaban la palabra "DYING". De la última esfera también salió un rayos rojo, pero de este salió una creatura parecida a un chao, solo que era color rosa, era del tamaño de Hurry y le faltaban un brazo, un ojo y una pierna.

La creatura rosa se eleva sobre Lost Silver mientras que los unowns giran alrededor de él. En ese momento las piernas de Lost Silver desaparecieron, se piel y ropa se volvió blanca y negra (no en escala de grises, blanca y negra literalmente) y sus ojos se vuelven negros con pupilas rojas. Además comenzó a llorar sangre.

-Unowns, usen Poder Oculto-dice Lost Silver.

Los unowns generan una especie de esferas de energía y se las disparan a Blaze, quien choca contra una pared que obtuvo un hueco con el golpe, dejando a la gata lila fuera de la casa. Los unowns se dirigieron a atacar a Blaze, pero esta les arrojaba bolas de fuego, que les atinaban.

Luego de un rato, los 5 unowns cayeron desmayados. Fue en ese entonces cuando Blaze escucho algo detrás de ella y al voltearse ve a la creatura rosa sosteniendo una espada color celeste que brillaba. Blaze pensó que sería atacada con esa espada, por lo que le arrojo una bola de fuego a la creatura, la cual quedo seriamente dañada, casi muerta.

Lost Silver lo había visto todo y estaba detrás de Blaze. Pareciera como si tuviera piernas invisibles, pero no las tenía, solo flotaba sin elevarse.

-Celebi, usa Divide Dolor-dice Lost Silver.

-¿Ah?-dice Blaze, quien de pronto sufre un gran dolor repentino-. ¡Ah!.

-¡BLAZE!-dice preocupada Cream, quien veía desde el agujero de la pared.

-Jajajajajajaja-se ríe Lost Silver-. No puedo creer que hayas caído.

Lost Silver le da una especie de poción a la creatura rosa para que volviera a estar sana. La creatura rosa se dirigió hacia Blaze con la espada.

-Fue una buena batalla, pero a ti y a tu amiga les llego el fin-dice Lost Silver.

La creatura rosa se acercaba cada vez más a Blaze, pero una energía la empuja. En el horizonte se pudo ver a un erizo color plateado.

-¡Silver!-dicen Cream y Blaze.

-Si le haces algo, te arrepentirás-dice Silver.

-Eso ya lo veremos-dice Lost Silver-. Esta será una batalla muy interesante. Psíquico contra Pokemon Psíquicos. Silver contra Lost Silver.

Lost Silver saca unas pociones y se las da a los unowns para que se recuperen. Curiosamente, también le da una poción a Blaze.

-¿Por qué me ayudas?-pregunto Blaze.

-¿Ayudarte?-dice Lost Silver-. Ja, solo equilibro un poco la batalla. Además, quiero verte sufrir un poco más. Unowns, Poder Oculto.

Los unowns vuelven a arrojar esferas de energía, pero Silver y Blaze esquivan la mayoría y contraatacan. Blaze con bolas de fuego y Silver con su telepatía, arrojando unos unowns contra otros. Los unowns de pronto comenzaron a disparar con más rapidez y aun mas múltiples, haciendo que fueran más difíciles esquivarlas y obviamente, logrando atinar con el objetivo varias veces.

A pesar de que Silver y Blaze resultaban muy dañados con los golpes, lograron ver que la creatura rosa nuevamente sostenía la espada azul y se dirigía al agujero de la pared para entrar a la casa.

-¡Cream!-dice Blaze preocupada.

-Descuida, yo iré a buscarla-dice Silver.

El erizo plateado rápidamente se eleva y se dirige a la creatura rosa para salvar a Cream.

-Cream, tienes que… ¿ah?-dice Silver.

El erizo plateado se dio cuenta de que Cream no estaba, había huido durante la batalla a pedir ayuda. La creatura rosa le arroja a Silver la espada, pero este la esquiva fácilmente y la espada choca contra la pared. Increíblemente, la espada no quedo clavada en la pared y mucho menos se calló al chocar, sino que comenzó a hacer desaparecer una parte de la pared sin siquiera hacer contacto con ella. Silver se impresiono, pero no por eso se distrajo.

Blaze ya casi no podía esquivar las esferas de energía, pero de pronto Silver uso su telepatía para atraer los ataques. Los unowns en ese momento cesan su ataque.

-Oh no-dice Lost Silver al darse cuenta de lo que intentaba Silver.

Entonces el erizo plateado le arroja todas las esferas de energía a la creatura rosa, provocando una gran nube de humo.

-Celebi, usa Div…-dice Lost Silver, pero cuando el humo se va se puede ver a la creatura rosa ya muerta, justo al lado del cadáver de Hurry-. No, ¡No!

En ese momento los unowns volvieron a sus esferas y Lost Silver comenzó a desaparecer hasta que solo quedo su cabeza. Silver bajo de la casa y junto a Blaze, se acerca a la cabeza de Lost Silver.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras que decir?-dice Blaze.

-Si-dice Lost Silver-. Solo les diré que ustedes y su amiga me las pagaran, porque esto aún no ha acabado.

De la nada, Silver es sujetado por una especie de tentáculo y es arrojado hacia Blaze.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Blaze?

-No lo sé-le responde Silver.

Al levantarse, se dan cuenta de que no había rastros de la batalla. Lost Silver y todas las creaturas que estaban junto a él habían desaparecido. Lo único que demostró que hubo una batalla eran los agujeros.

-Creo que se fue-dice Blaze-. Oh no, ¡Cream! Rápido Silver, tele transpórtame con ella.

-No puedo-le responde Silver.

-¿Cómo qué no?

-No tuve tiempo para decirte, pero una energía extraña evita que me tele transporte, o que pueda viajar por el tiempo. Seguro tenía que ver con ese sujeto.

* * *

><p>Poco antes del término de la batalla, Sonic y Tails seguían en casa de Amy. La eriza rosa sale de la cocina con una taza de té.<p>

-Te prepare un te cariño-le dice Amy a Sonic.

-Emmm… gracias-le responde Sonic.

-Sonic-dice Tails-. Sé que ya es tarde, pero ¿crees que deberíamos ir a dar un vistazo a mi taller?

-Claro, si quieres yo puedo ir a dar un vistazo-le responde Sonic.

-« ¿Acaso trata de evitarme? »-pensó Amy.

-Sonic, ¿podrías explicarme algo?-dice Tails.

-Claro-dice Sonic.

-Bueno, ¿Por qué no te enfrentaste contra ese muñeco?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que has enfrentado a creaturas más poderosas, pero creo que ni siquiera necesitabas transformarte para vencerlo.

-¡Ahhh!, veras Tails. Tu sabes que yo no soy alguien que se tome las cosas enserio. Y si me distraía mientras combatía a ese muñeco, podría haberte asesinado.

-Descuida Sonic, sé que lo hiciste con una buena intención, pero yo también se defenderme algo. Yo no creo que pueda acabar conmigo tan rápido.

De repente, se escucha que alguien golpeó fuertemente la puerta. Amy fue a abrir, y al hacerlo se encontró con Cream y Cheese muy asustados.

-Amy, necesito tu ayuda-dice Cream.

-¿Qué sucede Cream?-dice Sonic, quien junto con Tails se acerca a la puerta.

-Sonic, Tails, que bueno que ustedes también están aquí. Silver y Blaze están combatiendo contra alguien muy peligroso.

-Descuida, iremos de inmediato-le responde Sonic.

En ese momento, todos se fueron directo a casa de Cream a ayudar a Silver y Blaze.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en la casa abandonada, Tails Doll ya se había puesto nuevas telas idénticas a las anteriores. Y Omega ya había reparado sus agujeros con metal derretido. Entonces de la nada, aparece Enderman.<p>

-Ya tengo la ubicación de Eggman-les dice Enderman.

-Perfecto, justo a tiempo-dice Tails Doll-. Aunque la luz del Sol se va, la noche es buen momento para atacar.

-Veo que sigues con tu eterna obsesión del Sol-le dice Enderman.

-Tienes razón-le responde Tails Doll, quien luego dirige su vista hacia Omega-. ¿Recuerdas tu propósito mi robótico amigo?

-Destruir a Eggman-le responde Omega.

-Muy bien, hora de irnos.

Enderman en ese momento sujeta a Tails Doll y Omega y los tres desaparecen.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream y Cheese llegan a casa de Cream, ven que la batalla ya ha terminado y Silver y Blaze estaban sanos y salvos. También estaba allí Vanilla, la madre de Cream.<p>

-¡Mama!-dice Cream emocionada.

-¡Cream!-dice Vanilla, quien va directamente a abrazar a su hija.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Amy.

-Un sujeto extraño que se hace llamar Lost Silver trato de matarnos a Cream y a nosotros con unas creaturas extrañas-responde Blaze.

-¿Y lograron derrotarlo?-pregunto Tails.

-No, no sabemos cómo, pero desapareció-responde Silver.

-No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados, hay que encontrar a ese sujeto-dice Sonic.

-Sí, pero no tenemos idea de donde puede estar-dice Silver.

En ese momento, se escuchó un sonido extraño. Todos concentraron su vista en lo que provoco el sonido, y era un Unown con forma de L.

-Es un Pokemon-dice Sonic.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunto Blaze.

-Conozco a alguien que me cuenta de eso. No sé qué hace, pero les puedo asegurar de que no es de este mundo.

-Y si yo se algo de él es que pude llevarnos con Lost Silver-dice Silver-. Sonic, Tails, ustedes vienen conmigo. Blaze, Amy, ustedes quédense a cuidar a Cream en caso de que ese sujeto vuelva.

-Claro-dice Blaze.

-Descuida, no dejare que nada le pase a mi mejor amiga-dice Amy, de forma tan seria que no le dio un alago a Sonic antes de que se fuera.

El erizo plateado se eleva, y gracias a su telepatía eleva a Sonic y Tails. Entonces los tres siguieron al unown, quien se dirigía a una flota de naves muy cercana.

* * *

><p><strong>Dejes sus reviews por favor. Me ayudan a saber si tengo algun error, y tambien ayudan a que mas gente lea el fic. Tambien pueden dejarme algunas preguntas sobre el fic (preguntas que no den spoilers).<strong>


	4. Encuentro

**Muy bien, ya he vuelto con el cuarto capitulo de este fic. Por cierto aclaro que a pesar que ya dije como era el interior de Tails Doll, le seguiré diciendo "el muñeco".**

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en el fic le pertenecen a Sega, Mojang Nintendo, y a los creadores de los respectivos creepypastas. Y algunas ideas le pertenecen a Goldman 200.**

**Reviews:**

**-TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15: Me alegra que te agrade my fic. Ya lei uno de los tuyos, el cual es "La magia a veces falla" y hasta el momento me agrada. También vi tus fics de concursos, pero creo que no entiendo el sistema de esos.**

**-MARIONIC1500: Gracias por decime el error. Generalmente yo siempre escribia creaturas en vez de criaturas, y Word me lo aceptaba.**

**Por cierto, el capitulo podría tener una frase algo ****polémica.**

* * *

><p>En la nave de Eggman, el doctor se encontraba en una especie de sala de reuniones gran mesa. Metal Sonic y Metal Knuckles estaban allí sentados sosteniendo unos documentos.<p>

-Muy bien-dice Eggman-. Luego de mucho pensar, al fin pude conseguir crear un nuevo plan. Sera más grande, estará más armado necesitara ayuda de Metal Sonic. Lean sus documentos para más.

Entonces los 2 robots abren sus documentos y comienzan a leerlos. Algo se escuchó en unos ductos de ventilación que había, pero nadie le tomo importancia. Nadie a excepción de Metal Knuckles.

-Ya te tengo-pensó Metal Knuckles.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la nave, un unown subió, seguido de Silver, Sonic y Tails.<p>

-¿La flota de naves de Eggman?-dice Sonic.

-Esto no es bueno-dice Silver-. Nada bueno pasa cuando Eggman encuentra a un ser tan poderoso. Ya ha pasado con Chaos, Time Eater, entre otros.

-Seguro todo esto tiene que ver con ese muñeco que salió de la televisión-dice Tails.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunto Silver.

-Larga historia, te lo explicaremos luego-dice Sonic.

En ese momento, ven que junto al unown "L" había otro unown, este con forma de S.

-Sonic, Tails, sigan al que parece L, yo seguiré al otro-dice Silver.

El unown "S" se dirige unas naves más lejos, seguido por Silver. El unown "L", seguido por Sonic y Tails, entra por unos ductos de ventilación.

* * *

><p>Silver termina en una nave con forma de pez espada. El unown entra dentro de la nave. Silver también entra, pero al hacerlo, un trozo de madera lo golpea en la cabeza y lo noquea.<p>

* * *

><p>Sonic y Tails se desplazaban dentro de los tubos de ventilación, pero perdieron de vista al unown en una división en un tubo que dirigía 2 caminos distintos. El unown fue por el camino de la izquierda, y Sonic y Tails fueron por la derecha, y en el camino se encontraron con algo.<p>

-Sonic-dice Tails en voz baja-. Es ese muñeco otra vez.

Allí estaba Tails Doll, viendo por unos agujeros. Junto a él había un radio comunicador y un electroshock de defensa. Sonic iba a golpear al muñeco con un Spin Dash, pero Tails Doll inmediatamente le apunta con sus garras. Afortunadamente, Sonic pudo frenar antes de ser cortado.

-Valla, valla, miren a quienes tenemos aquí-dice Tails Doll.

-Por favor-dice Tails-. Solo eres otro robot de Eggman, a excepción de que eres más sanguinario y saliste de una televisión.

-¿Eso crees?-dice Tails Doll-. Soy más poderoso de lo que crees. Podría matarlos ahora mismo, pero primero tengo un asunto pendiente. Vean esto.

Tails Doll les muestra lo que veía por los agujeros. Era la sala de juntas, en la cual estaban Eggman y sus dos robots, aunque Metal Knuckles no se alcanzaba a ver. Tails Doll sujeta el radio y dice:

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

* * *

><p>En ese momento la puerta de la sala explota y Eggman da un pequeño grito. Del humo de la explosión sale Omega apuntando con su mano.<p>

-¿E 123 Omega?-dice Eggman.

-Destruir a Eggman-dice Omega, quien estaba a punto de dispararle al doctor, pero es atacado por uno de los lazers de Metal Sonic.

-Es hora de mi entrada triunfal-dice Tails Doll.

Tails Doll en ese momento usa sus garras para hacer un agujero en el ducto para salir. Metal Sonic se dio vuelta al escuchar el corte, pero inmediatamente Tails Doll lo ataca con el electroshock, desactivando al robot azul.

-¿T… Tails Doll?-dice Eggman.

-Sí, que bueno volver a vernos-dice Tails Doll.

-¿P… Pero… cómo?

-Bueno, luego de que te deshicieras de mi fui encontrado y me hicieron unos cuantos ajustes.

En ese momento se escucha algo. Tails Doll se da vuelta para ver que hizo el sonido el ruido, y al hacerlo ve a Metal Knuckles sosteniendo el arma de un Egg Pawn apuntando, pero no a Tails Doll ni a Omega, sino a Eggman.

-¿Metal Knuckles?, ¿Tú también?-dice Eggman.

-¿Estas de mi lado?-dice Tails Doll emocionado.

-Claro. No apoyare a quien se deshizo de ti-dice Metal Knuckles.

-Son unos traidores los tres-les dice Eggman a los 3 robots consientes.

-Lo dice quien se deshizo de una de sus creaciones-dice Tails Doll-. Omega, haz los honores.

Omega estaba a punto de dispararle al Eggman, pero el doctor es empujado por Sonic. Luego de eso, Eggman inmediatamente sale corriendo de la sala.

-¡Omega, atrápalo!, pero no lo mates hasta que yo llegue-dice Tails Doll.

-Afirmativo-dice Omega, quien se va persiguiendo al doctor.

Esto no me sorprende-dice Tails Doll dirigiéndose a Sonic, pero inmediatamente dirige su vista a Metal Knuckles-. Metal Knuckles, destrúyelo.

Metal Knuckles se dirige a golpear a Sonic, pero este lo esquiva fácilmente. En ese momento, Tails Doll escucha un ruido proveniente del ducto de ventilación.

-Ni creas que te me escapas-dice Tails Doll.

El muñeco hace otro agujero en el ducto y allí estaba Tails tratando de huir.

Tails Doll estaba a punto de clavar sus garras en la cabeza de Tails, pero algo los distrae a ambos. Sonic había golpeado fuertemente con un Spin Dash a Metal Knuckles, haciendo que este chocara contra la pared.

-You shouldn't have done that (No debiste hacer eso)-dice Metal Knuckles.

-You Sho… ¡Oh no!-dice Tails Doll.

El muñeco inmediatamente va a buscar su radio y comienza a hablar por él.

-Omega, cambio de planes, mata a Eggman ahora-dice Tails Doll.

-Afir…-dice Omega, pero se escucha una explosión y la transmisión se corta.

-¿Omega?, ¿Omega?-dice Tails Doll, pero al no obtener respuesta arroja el radio.

Poco después, Metal Knuckles se encuentra junto a la puerta, la cual había quedado abierta. En ese momento Tails Doll aprovecha y lo patea, sacándolo de la sala. Inmediatamente, tranca la puerta con un fierro que se encontraba junto a él. Sonic y Tails se preguntaron por qué Tails Doll había atacado a su aliado.

Poco después, el muñeco vuelve a abrir un agujero en su estómago y de este saca un par de pequeñas navajas y una pequeña caja musical que decía "Pueblo Lavanda". Tails Doll arroja las navajas al suelo y comienza a tocar la música de la caja. Nuevamente Sonic y Tails se preguntaron por qué el muñeco hizo eso, pero la curiosidad inmediatamente desapareció y dio paso a un gran dolor de cabeza. Sonic y Tails comenzaron a comportarse extraño y recogen las navajas que estaban en el suelo. Iban a clavárselas en el cuello a sí mismos.

Sin embargo, un tentáculo aparece de la nada y le arrebata la caja musical a Tails Doll, haciendo que nuestros héroes recuperen la cordura justo antes de suicidarse. Sin embargo quedaron atemorizados al ver al ser de los tentáculos.

Ese ser eran un hombre de aspecto humano, era muy alto y delgado, con brazos muy largos, vestía traje y pantalones oscuros, y una camisa con corbata, pero lo terrorífico de él era que no tenía rasgos faciales, su "rostro" era pálido, sin nariz, ni ojos, ni boca, ni cabello, prácticamente se podría decir que no tenía rostro. Sus tentáculos salían de su espalda.

-Hola Slenderman-dice Tails Doll muy nervioso.

En ese momento la sala comienza a temblar y el techo se desploma, en trozos pequeños. Pero nadie sale herido, solo con unos cuantos golpes en la cabeza. En el cielo había cientos de unowns. Un grupo llevaba a Silver, Omega y Eggman, este último aun consiente. Otro grupo sostenía a Lost Silver, quien de alguna forma había recuperado su cuerpo, pero no sus brazos y piernas. Además seguía en blanco y negro, con ojos rojos y llorando sangre.

-Hola Lost Silver-dice Tails Doll aun nervioso.

En ese momento, Metal Knuckles logro destruir la puerta y se dirigía hacia a Tails Doll.

-Y hola, Ben-dice Tails Doll, pero esta vez no nervioso, sino serio.

Metal Knuckles se desactiva solo y de el sale una especie de nube verde, la cual se materializa y toma la forma de un niño humano de 8 años de edad, vestido del personaje Link del videojuego "The Legend of Zelda". Tenía cabello rubio y unos perturbadores ojos.

-¿Link?-pregunto Sonic.

-Eso quisieras dice Tails Doll.

-¿Cómo me descubriste?-le pregunto el chico rubio a Tails Doll.

-Simple-le responde Tails Doll-. You shouldn't have done that. Siempre dices eso.

-Tails, tu huye, yo salvare a Silver-dice Sonic rápidamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que Sonic o Tails pudieran hacer una sola cosa, fueron atrapados por los tentáculos del ser sin rostro.

-A donde van-les pregunta el chico rubio-. Aun no nos hemos presentado, porque aunque no se note, para mí es un gran, gran placer conocerte. Yo soy Ben Drowned. Tengo la habilidad de poseer videojuegos y computadoras, eso incluye a los robots. También cabe destacar que tengo un "enorme arsenal" por así decirlo-el chico rubio conocido como Ben señala a Lost Silver-. Él es Lost Silver, tiene un ejército de unowns y también puede modificar algunos videojuegos-Ben ahora señala al ser sin rostro-. Bueno, a ese alto le han puesto varios nombres, pero ustedes le pueden llamar Slenderman, aunque yo le digo Slendy.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado-dice el ser sin rostro conocido como Slenderman, quien a pesar de no tener boca, podía hablar.

-Y creo que ya conocen a Tails Doll, el traidor-dice Ben con furia en la última palabra.

-De que hablas, yo cree a Tails Doll-dice Eggman.

-Si-dice Ben-. Pero luego de que te deshiciste de él fue encontrado y se volvió como nosotros. ¡Ah!, y aún falta a alguien a quien presentar, alguien muy terrorífico.

Ben en ese momento saca una botella con una especie de líquido rojo y mira fijamente a Sonic, quien a pesar de todo no se mostraba asustado.

-Sea quien sea, yo podre contra el-dice Sonic con toda su seguridad.

-Poder contra el-dice Ben-. Pero si eres tú.

-¿Qué?-dice Sonic sorprendido con la respuesta.

-¡No!-dice Tails Doll preocupado.

Entonces Ben le arroja el líquido rojo a Sonic, y esta da un gran grito de dolor.

-¡Sonic!-dice Tails preocupado.

En ese entonces Slenderman suelta a Tails y Sonic. Este último queda desmayado en el suelo.

-Sonic, ¿estás bien?-pregunto Tails aun preocupado.

En ese momento, Sonic despierta y se levanta. Sin embargo, ese Sonic ya no era el Sonic que Tails conocía. Además se veía terroríficamente diferente, tenía una enorme sonrisa y unos ojos iguales a los de Lost Silver, negros con pupilas rojas y llorando sangre.

-¿Q… Quién eres?-pregunto Tails muy asustado, a lo que Sonic le responde:

-Yo soy Dios.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, solo por esa ultima frase del capitulo puse la advertencia, y soy cristiano, por las dudas. Solo puse la ultima frase para hacer la mayor referencia posible al creepypasta de "Sonic exe". Publique el capitulo 2 veces porque creo que antes puse la advertencia algo mas exagerada.<strong>

** Les recuerdo que cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic, yo se las responderé (siempre que no impliquen spoilers).**

**Disclaimer: Slenderman es de dominio publico (según Wikipedia en ingles), pero fue creado por Victor Surge. Ben Drowned le pertenece a "Jadusable".**


	5. Escape

**Muy buenas a todos, aqui Lucarioks comentando y estamos de vuelta con "Tails Doll vs Los Creepypastas".**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en el fic le pertenecen a Sega, Mojang Nintendo, y a los creadores de los respectivos creepypastas. Y algunas ideas le pertenecen a Goldman 200 (y esas ideas se notaran mas en este capitulo).****

****Reviews:****

****-**-MARIONIC1500: Seguro ibas a decir Sonic exe, pero le pusiste el punto y se borro el nombre. Ya me ha pasado. Por eso en el fic lo voy a poner sin el punto.******

* * *

><p>Tails estaba cara a cara con el "nuevo Sonic".<p>

-Como puedes ver, tu amigo esta poseído-dice Ben dirigiéndose a Tails-. Ahora puedes llamarlo Sonic exe. Pero ya fueron muchas presentaciones. Fue un placer conocerte Miles Prower.

El ser ahora conocido como Sonic exe estaba a punto de darle un gran golpe a Tails, pero este es empujado por Tails Doll, quien al mismo tiempo recoge el radio comunicador y comienza a hablar por él.

-Nos encontraron, repito, nos encontraron-dice Tails Doll.

De la nada aparece Enderman acompañado por Herobrine. Enderman traía una espada de hierro y Herobrine un arco y flechas, ambas espadas estaban en 8 bits. Herobrine le lanzo flechas a los unowns y Enderman con la espada golpea uno de los tentáculos de Slenderman, haciendo que este suelte la caja musical.

-Oh no, ni crean-dice Ben quien de la nada saca otro arco y flechas, solo que este era normal, y le comienza a lanzar flechas a Enderman.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Tails.

-Te dije que tenía un enorme arsenal-le responde Ben-. También puedo hacer esto.

De la nada, el chico rubio saca una bomba y se la arroja a Tails, quien afortunadamente logra esquivarla.

Ben dispara otra bomba, solo que esta vez a Herobrine, logrando atacarlo. Herobrine salió algo adolorido de la explosión, pero seguía bien. Sin embargo se le caen muchas cosas que ni siquiera se veía que trajera, entre ellas un detector GPS que Enderman usaba para rastrearlo y que es alcanzado por la esfera de energía de un unown, resultando destruido.

-Sonic exe, se nos acaba el tiempo, encárgate de uno de los dos-dice Lost Silver.

Entonces Sonic exe desaparece, demostrando que al igual que Enderman y Slenderman, puede tele transportarse. El erizo poseído reapareció cerca de donde estaba Eggman, al cual le da un gran golpe en el rostro, provocando que diera un grito y uno de los cristales de sus lentes se rompiera. De pronto, la piel del doctor se volvió gris y comenzó a llorar sangre.

-¡NO!-gritan Enderman, Herobrine y Tails Doll al unísono.

-¡Sí!-dice Sonic exe-. Solo faltan 2 y uno está aquí-dice el erizo poseído mirando a Tails.

Mientras tanto Enderman había tele transportado a Silver y Omega, y Herobrine por su parte se fue a una nave color rojo con forma de tiburón mako en la cual mete a Metal Sonic, quien aún seguía inconsciente.

Tails Doll había dejado que sus aliados se fueran y se llevaran a todos los que estuvieran inconscientes. Tails se había desmayado durante la batalla, por lo que Tails Doll lo sujeta de su cola cuidadosamente para que sus garras no la cortaran y así sacarlo de la nave en otra nave más pequeña. Al parecer, el muñeco ahora trataba de salvar a quien hace poco trataba de matar.

Sin embargo, escapar no sería fácil, ya que todas las naves eran vigiladas por un unown o por un "monstruo". La nave más cercana, la cual tenía forma de tiburón mako, era vigilada por Ben. Sin embargo, Tails Doll tuvo una idea. Afortunadamente la caja musical estaba junto a él y comenzó a tocar su música.

-Enserio, ¿se te olvida que somos?-dice Ben-. Esa mus…ica… no… nos… hace… ef…

Ben no termino de hablar ya que se quedó dormido. Tails Doll aprovecho eso y logro entrar a la nave junto con Tails y escapar.

-¡NO!-dice Sonic exe al darse cuenta de que el zorro y el muñeco habían escapado.

-¡BEN!-grito Slenderman furioso.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué paso?-dice Ben al despertar.

-¡Se te escaparon!-le respondió el ser sin rostro.

-Descuida, los encontrare.

-Más te vale.

-Solo descuida. Yo soy quien más sabe de videojuegos, y por ende, de este mundo. Por eso soy quien dirige la misión.

-Dirigías la misión-dice Sonic exe.

-¿QUE?-pregunto Ben indignado.

-Porque te descubrieron y porque a ti se te escaparon-le responde Sonic exe-. Además, quien mejor que Dios para dirigir la misión.

-Ya que-dice Ben decepcionado-. Iré por ellos, pero primero quiero poner un par de cosas en práctica.

Al decir esto, Ben recoge el cuerpo de Metal Knuckles y uno de los documentos con el plan de Eggman. Una luz verde aparece debajo de Ben y este desaparece junto a las cosas que recogió.

-Muy bien-dice Slenderman-. ¿Y qué hacemos con él?-dice el ser sin rostro señalando a Eggman.

-Manténganlo en un lugar seguro-le responde Sonic exe-. Lo necesitamos para cuando surja el Polybius.

-¿Y qué hay de Silver?-pregunto Lost Silver-. Ese erizo es una amenaza.

-Calma, enviare a alguien a buscarlo-le responde Sonic exe.

-Y qué hay del tal Shadow. Si Silver me logro derrotar imagínate a Shadow.

-Solo calma, ya hay alguien cerca de él.

-Sí, alguien muy peligroso, e irritante-dice Slenderman-. Solo una cosa más Sonic exe. ¿No deberías tratar de atrapar a Knuckles?

-Sí, pero quiero esperar al momento adecuado-le responde Sonic exe.

* * *

><p>Ya muy tarde en la noche, en la isla flotante llamada Angel Island, un equidna color rojo llamado Knuckles, estaba durmiendo en un templo junto a 7 esmeraldas de distintos colores cada una, y una esmeralda que a diferencia de las otras era muy grande. De pronto una voz empezó a susurrar.<p>

-Knuckles the Echidna, Knuckles the Echidna-dice la voz susurrante.

La voz a pesar de ser pequeña logra despertar a Knuckles, quien al abrir los ojos ve a Herobrine junto a la nave que este uso para escapar. El equidna inmediatamente se pone en posición e combate.

-Si crees que vas a robarte las Esmeraldas Chaos y a la Esmeralda Madre, estas muy equivocado-dice Knuckles.

-No vine a llevármelas-le responde Herobrine.

-¿Y para qué es la nave?

-Lógicamente para llegar aquí. Aunque bueno, si vine por las Esmeraldas Chaos, pero…

Herobrine no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Knuckles iba a darle un gran golpe. El sujeto de ojos blancos saco una pala en 8 bits de la nada y la uso para golpear a Knuckles, pero sin noquearlo. Al parecer, Herobrine al igual que Ben tenía un "gran arsenal".

-¿Me puedes dejar terminar?-dice Herobrine.

-¿De dónde salió eso?-pregunto Knuckles.

-Solo digamos que puedo sacarlo, ahora déjame a hablar. Este mundo está en peligro y te necesito a ti y a las esmeraldas para salvarlo.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en alguien que vino en una nave de Eggman?

-Oh, con razón esa me hiciste esa pregunta ilógica de hace poco. Pero te lo explicare en el camino.

-Ahhh, está bien. Pero yo llevare las esmeraldas.

-Como quieras, solo déjame sacar un par de cosas.

Herobrine entro a la nave y de ella saco a Metal Sonic.

-¿Ese es Metal Sonic?-pregunto Knuckles.

-Sí, lo dejare aquí, supongo que es un lugar seguro-dice Herobrine mientras colocaba una especie de antorcha que emanaba un brillo rojo (una antorcha de redstone)-. También dejare esto en caso de que mis aliados pasen por aquí, así no se preocuparan tanto.

El equidna y Herobrine entraron a la nave y se fueron con las Esmeraldas Chaos. Dejaron la Esmeralda Madre donde estaba ya que si esta salía de su lugar, Angel Island dejaría de flotar y caería.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en casa de Cream, la coneja aún estaba asustada y abrasada de los brazos de su madre. Amy y Blaze estaban cerca de ellas en caso de que Lost Silver volviera.<p>

-Espero que Sonic este bien-dice Amy.

-Descuida-le dice Blaze-. Si yo y Silver casi vencemos a ese sujeto, estoy segura de que con Sonic no pueden perder.

Segundos después, sucedió algo que sorprendió a todos en esa casa. De la nada aparecieron Silver, Omega, y claro, Enderman.

-¡Silver!-dice Blaze, quien inmediatamente prende el fuego de sus manos.

-Esperen, esperen, estoy de su…-dice Enderman, pero no alcanza a terminar.

Blaze le arroja bolas de fuego a Enderman, quien inmediatamente se tele transporta. Las bolas de fuego terminan golpeando a Blaze, quien despierta y da un grito de dolor.

-¡Silver!-dice Blaze preocupada.

Enderman reaparece, solo que usando un traje aislante cubriéndole todo el cuerpo. Sostenía un balde con agua, la cual derrama en Silver, apagando el fuego.

-Silver, lo siento-dice Blaze.

-Descuida-dice Silver-. ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-Larga historia-dice Enderman-. Se las contare cuando el robot se active. Y por favor, sequen esa agua.

-¿Dónde está Sonic?-pregunto Amy.

-Lo lamento, pero…-dice Enderman, sin embargo, no alcanzo a terminar.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué mi Sonic?-decía Amy a punto de llorar.

-Aún no había terminado-dice Enderman-. No está muerto, pero esta poseído. Si lo ven, ya no es el mismo Sonic. Pero dije que se los explicaría en cuanto el robot se activara.

Paso un rato y Vanilla, aun sin alejarse de su hija, encontró un trapeador y seco el agua. Luego de eso, Enderman se sacó el traje aislante. Poco después, Omega se activó.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Omega.

-Te atacaron y te tele transporte aquí, al igual que Silver-dice Enderman-. Ahora les explicare que sucede. Su universo está bajo el ataque de los creepypastas, que son unos seres sobrenaturales y peligrosos. Hasta el momento tengo entendido que enviaron a 4 hasta el momento. El primero, Slenderman, un hombre alto, con tentáculos y sin rostro, que puede tele transportarse, liberar una especie de enfermedad, y en ocasiones controla la mente de la gente y provocar amnesia. El segundo, Ben Drowned, un fantasma que puede controlar las computadoras y tiene muchas armas que no se sabe de dónde las saca. El tercero, Lost Silver…

-¿El sujeto que nos atacó con esas criaturas unowns?- pregunto Blaze.

-Veo que ya lo conocen-responde Enderman-. Sus creaturas, o mejor dicho Pokemon, son los unowns, un ser color rosa que le faltan partes del cuerpo llamado Celebi, y por último, un ser que no se describir pero es un Cyndaquil llamado Hurry, aunque este último es prácticamente inofensivo.

-Sí, lo conocemos-dice Cream-. Creo que no debí llevármelo.

-¿QUE?-dice Enderman preocupado-. Esto no es bueno, seguro usara Pokemon que nunca uso, no solo los que mencione. No sé qué tan peligroso sea ahora, pero no podrán con él. Lo mejor será que huyan de aquí, cuando termine de hablar claro está. El último creepypasta es un Dios que fue vencido y ahora se encuentra en el cuerpo de Sonic. Se le conoce como Sonic exe, y tratara de matar a Tails, Knuckles y Eggman, provocando una maldición que enviara este universo y a todos sus habitantes a los dominios de Zalgo, el líder de los creepypastas. Mejor dicho, le enviaran los restos de este universo, ya que primero van a destruirlo, aunque no sé cómo.

-¿Y por qué quieren destruir el universo?-pregunto Silver.

-Es una política de ellos-respondió Enderman-. Si un creepypasta toca un universo que no sea el de los creepypastas, ese universo será destruido, ya que así sus almas le darán energía a Zalgo.

-¿Y cómo sabes todo esto?-pregunto Blaze.

-Porque yo soy uno de ellos-responde Enderman-. No es que yo destruya universos, de hecho ningún creepypasta lo intento hasta ahora. La verdad es que yo fui sacado de mi universo original y fui nombrado creepypasta. Al tratar de volver a mi hogar termine aquí junto a 2 amigos y los otros creepypastas nos siguieron. Todo es mi culpa, pero no dejare que destruyan este universo-en ese momento Enderman mira a Omega-. Omega, yo te lleve con Eggman, ¿podrías devolverme el favor? Cierto amigo me dijo que le diste una buena pelea y es difícil darle eso a un creepypasta. Por lo tanto, ¿podrías cuidar a Cream?

-Afirmativo-responde Omega.

-Genial-dice Enderman-. Alguien viene conmigo a ayudarme a combatir a los creepypastas?

-Yo iré, no dejare que el universo sea destruido-dice Silver-. Creo que Blaze junto a Omega pueden mantener ellos solos ocupados a uno de esos sujetos, pero no creo que puedas tú solo con el resto.

-Muchas gracias-dice Enderman.

-Yo también iré-dice Amy.

-¿QUE?-se escuchó al unísono.

-Esos sujetos tienen a mi Sonic, no dejare que esto se quede así-dice Amy muy seria.

-Como quieras-dice Enderman-. Además, he visto tu carácter y sé que nos serás útil.

-¿Qué estas insinuando?-pregunto Amy molesta.

-Nada, nada. Blaze, si necesitas ayuda solo usa esto-Enderman saca dos radios comunicadores y les entrega uno a Blaze y otro a Silver.

-Descuida, nada le pasara a Cream-dice Blaze.

-Genial, y les sugiero comenzar a movilizarse-dice Enderman, quien sujeta a Amy y Blaze y los tele transporta.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el espacio, en una colonia espacial llamada Space Colony ARK, un erizo negro llamado Shadow, estaba caminando en un lugar oscuro y lleno de cajas. Luego, se escucha algo cayéndose.<p>

-¿Quién anda allí?-pregunto Shadow. Una voz le respondió:

-Go to sleep (Ve a dormir).

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, aqui acaba el quinto capitulo. Y como muchos se dieron cuenta, en el próximo aparecera el creepypasta mas popular de todos.<strong>

**Por cierto, no se si se han dado cuenta, pero actualizo cada viernes entre las 9 y 11 de la noche (Horario latinoamerica). Pues la próxima semana entro a clases (coincidentemente el viernes) y puede que tenga problemas por algunos retrasos a la hora de actualizar, pero tratare de que eso no pase.**

**Recuerden, pueden consultarme cualquier duda sobre el fic. Un abrazo, y hasta la siguiente.**


	6. Otros dos Creepypastas

**Al fin, luego de creo que tres o cuatro semanas termine el capitulo, en el cual presentare a los dos creepypastas restantes del grupo que planea destruir el universo, uno de ellos infaltable en los fics de creepypastas.**

****Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en el fic le pertenecen a Sega, Mojang Nintendo, y a los creadores de los respectivos creepypastas. Y algunas ideas le pertenecen a Goldman 200.****

**Reviews:**

**-**TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15: Descuida. No tienes que preocuparme. Aunque si me agrada mucho tener reviews.****

****-MARIONIC1500: Sonic exe tambien me da miedo. Aunque no tanto como Smile Dog.****

* * *

><p>Un cuchillo de cocina había sido arrojado hacia Shadow, pero este lo esquivo como si nada.<p>

-Patético, muéstrate ya-dice el erizo negro.

-Como quieras-le responde la voz.

En ese momento, la persona que producía la voz apareció. Era un humano que vestía sudadera blanca, piel blanca, ojos sin parpados, y un corte en el área de la boca que formaba una enorme y permanente sonrisa.

-Mi nombre es Jeffrey Woods, alias Jeff the Killer-responde el extraño sujeto.

-No me interesa quien seas, solo me interesa saber que quieres-dice Shadow.

-Guau, creo que los videojuegos no mienten con respecto a tu personalidad. Muy bien, te lo diré. Tengo 5 amigos con poderes sobrenaturales y uno de ellos tiene 6 espadas. Yo y mis amigos haremos un ritual en el cual clavaremos las espadas en un círculo dibujado en el suelo. Cuando las espadas estén clavadas, del centro del circulo saldrá una especie de maquina llamada Polybius. Cuando se haga iniciar la máquina, todo el universo será desintegrado.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

-Que vine a matarte ya que eres una amenaza para el ritual. ¿O acaso no harás nada luego de escuchar esto?

Jeff saca de su bolsillo una grabadora de voz de la cual se escuchó una voz femenina que dijo:

-Por favor, Shadow... Necesito tu ayuda. El destino de todo el mundo depende de ti...

Shadow inmediatamente recordó esa voz, era la voz de María. La chica que aunque no recordara mucho, le había hecho una promesa.

El erizo negro se puso furioso e inmediatamente golpeo a Jeff con un Spin Dash, haciendo que este chocara contra la pared.

-Esto se pone interesante-dice el asesino, sujetando el cuchillo que el mismo arrojo hace un rato y que había quedado a su disposición.

* * *

><p>Una gran batalla había comenzado entre Shadow the Hedgehog y Jeff the Killer, y en la Flota de Eggman esa batalla era observada a través de una especie de nube roja, y los espectadores eran Slenderman, Lost Silver y Sonic exe.<p>

-Esto va a ser genial-dice Sonic exe.

-Si-dice Lost Silver-. ¿Pero no me dijiste que también alguien se encargaría de Silver? Quiero ver eso.

-Tranquilo, ya hay alguien cerca de él. Y esta en unas montañas cercanas.

-Genial, unowns, llévenme a toda velocidad-luego de decir esto, Lost Silver es llevado por un grupo de unowns.

-Al decir verdad, también quiero ver esa batalla-dice Sonic exe, quien inmediatamente se tele transporta a las montañas.

-Supongo que soy el único que se va a concentrar en su misión-dice Slenderman.

* * *

><p>En unas montañas cercanas a la Flota de Eggman, Amy, Silver y Enderman buscaban un lugar para descansar.<p>

-No entiendo cómo podemos descansar cuando Sonic está en peligro-dice Amy.

-Ya les dije, necesitan descansar para tener energía-dice Enderman-. Y además soy de hábitos nocturnos, por lo que puedo despertarlos si nos encuentran.

-¿Y si ya comenzaron a destruir el universo?-pregunto Silver.

Enderman se quedó callado con esa pregunta. Él no sabía cómo ni cuándo destruirían el universo. Sin embargo, tuvo una idea.

-Tratare de espiar a los creepypastas. No se muevan de aquí-dice Enderman antes de desaparecer.

-No puedo creer que estemos perdiendo el tiempo cuando Sonic está en peligro-dice Amy.

-¿Qué peligro?-dice una voz familiar que estaba detrás de ellos, quienes al voltearse ven a Sonic despaldas.

-¡Sonic!-dice Amy emocionada. Iba a abrazar a Sonic, pero es detenida por la telequinesis de Silver.

-No vayas Amy, es una trampa-dice Silver.

-Es cierto-dice Sonic cambiando su voz drásticamente y dándose vuelta, revelando sus ojos y sonrisa. Era Sonic exe.

-¡Ahhh!-dice Amy asustada, pero inmediatamente cambia su voz a modo furiosa-. ¿Qué le hiciste a Sonic?

-Nada comparado a lo que un amigo les hará un amigo mío-responde Sonic exe.

-Jajajajajajaja-dice una risa detrás de Silver y Amy, quienes al darse vuelta ven a Lost Silver con su ejército de unowns.

-Si crees que nos vencerás tan fácil estas muy equivocado-dice Silver.

-Si crees que Sonic exe hablaba de mí, eres tú el que está equivocado-dice Lost Silver.

Segundos después, el suelo de la montaña se empieza a romper y Silver y Amy inmediatamente se hacen a un lado. Entonces del suelo sale una especie de cocodrilo (no como Vector, sino como los cocodrilos reales).

-Les presento al SCP 682, el Lagarto Difícil de Destruir-dice Sonic exe.

-Yo puedo presentarme solo-dice el lagarto, el cual podía hablar.

Silver usa su telequinesis para arrojarle rocas al SCP 682, el cual las golpea con su cola, devolviéndoselas a Silver, quien también logra esquivarlas.

-Esta batalla empezó bien, pero también quiero ver la otra-dice Sonic exe.

* * *

><p>Sonic exe arroja una especie de esfera color negro al suelo y de esta sale la nube roja. Permitiendo que Sonic exe continuara viendo la batalla entre Shadow y Jeff.<p>

Shadow tenía algunos rasguños y Jeff unos cuantos moretones, pero ambos seguían firmemente en pie.

Shadow sabía que no podría golpear a Jeff con un Spin Dash, ya que si lo hacía chocaría con el cuchillo. Pero pronto tuvo una idea. Uso un Spin Dash, pero no para golpear a Jeff, sino para golpear una caja, la cual contenía una Pistola 9mm. El erizo negro agarro el arma y la uso para dispararle al asesino, quien increíblemente lograba esquivarlas.

-Sabes-dice Jeff-. A lo largo de mi vida he evitado los disparos de varios policías. ¿Crees que esta vez será dif…-el asesino no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Shadow aprovecho la distracción y le dio una patada en el rostro-. ¡Ah! Casi arruinas mi hermoso rostro.

El erizo negro iba a aprovechar esa nueva distracción, pero antes de eso Jeff lo golpea con el mango de su cuchillo en el estómago.

Shadow quedo algo adolorido en el suelo. Jeff iba a aprovechar y le iba a clavar el cuchillo en la cabeza al erizo negro, pero este reacciona justo a tiempo, y como aún tenía la pistola, le dispara al cuchillo de Jeff, el cual sale volando.

-No eres tan peligroso sin tu arma ¿cierto?-dice Shadow.

-Como si tú tuvieras arma-dice Jeff, quien aprovecha que el erizo negro está en el suelo, pateándolo, y producto de eso, arrojando su arma.

Shadow golpea a Jeff con un Spin Dash y ambos fueron golpeándose alrededor de Space Colony ARK, hasta llegar al interior de una nave. Allí dentro, Jeff iba a golpear a Shadow con una barra de fierro. Sin embargo, Shadow encuentra una llave inglesa la cual usa para golpear a Jeff, al mismo tiempo que este golpea al erizo negro con la barra. Ambos caen noqueados sobre el panel de control de la nave, terminando noqueados en una nave sin conductor con dirección hacia la Tierra.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, la situación de Silver y el SCP 682 no estaba muy dispareja.<p>

Lost Silver seguía tranquilo viendo la batalla, pero Sonic exe, quien veía la nube roja se mostraba algo decepcionado.

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunto Lost Silver al erizo demoniaco.

-Nada, solo que hubo un empate en la batalla entre Shadow y Jeff-dice Sonic exe.

-Descuida, pudo ser peor, si hubiera ganado Shadow. Ahora relájate y disfruta acción en el lugar.

El SCP 682 golpeo la montaña con su cola, provocando que varias rocas caigan sobre Silver, quien las eleva con su telequinesis. Luego usa las rocas para arrojárselas al SCP 682, logrando atinarle.

-Muy bien, hora de ponerme serio-dice el lagarto.

El SCP 682 comienza a comerse los restos de las rocas recién arrojadas, y junto con esto, gran parte del suelo en el que estaban.

-¿Pero qué?-pregunto Silver.

Entonces el lagarto dio un gran golpe con su cola al suelo, provocando un temblor y rompiendo el suelo, creando una gran roca que el lagarto arrojo hacia Silver, quien no pudo esquivarla y quedo tumbado en el suelo.

Cuando Silver se iba a levantar, el SCP 682 le dio una gran embestida, arrojándolo unos metros más adelante, noqueándolo.

-Hora de acabar con esto-dice el SCP 682.

El lagarto estaba a punto de devorar la cabeza del erizo plateado, pero de pronto un martillo golpea una roca la cual cae sobre la cola del lagarto. Amy había arrojado el martillo. El SCP 682 al verla fue directo a atacarla. Sin embargo, enfrente de él aparece Enderman con un balde, y el contenido es arrojado sobre el lagarto, y ese contenido era ácido sulfúrico caliente.

Entonces el lagarto dio un gran grito de dolor mientras el ácido quemaba sus escamas y carne, revelando parte de su esqueleto.

Posteriormente, Enderman tele transporta a Amy y reaparecen junto a Silver, tele transportando también a este. Sin embargo, Enderman volvió a reaparecer, solo para aplastar la esfera negra que Sonic exe usaba para ver la batalla de Shadow y Jeff, quebrándola. Luego de esto, Enderman se tele transporta, yéndose definitivamente.

-Eso no se vale-dice Lost Silver-. ¿Y tú porque no hiciste nada para detenerlos Sonic exe?

-Estaba muy concentrado en la batalla, como tú-responde el erizo demoniaco.

-Buen punto. ¿Estás bien 682?

-¡Ahhh!-dice el lagarto-. Si, descuida, esto sucede muy a menudo cuando los agentes de la SCP me encuentran. Mi cuerpo terminara de regenerarse en unos días.

-Muy bien-dice Sonic exe-. Supongo que mañana continuamos con el trabajo. Sé que trabajamos mejor por las noches, pero este no es el momento, en mi opinión.

* * *

><p>Enderman tele transporto a Amy y Silver a unas praderas. Silver seguía dormido, por lo que Enderman lo puso en el suelo.<p>

-Se debió romper muchos huesos-dice Enderman.

Enderman nuevamente se tele transporta y vuelve con una especie de matriz de destilación (frasco de química) con un aspecto de 8 bits y con un líquido rosado. Enderman se lo arrojo a Silver y en poco tiempo este se despertó y se levantó.

-¿Qué fue lo que paso? Ah claro-dice Silver.

-¿Por qué no nos hablaste de ese lagarto?-pregunto Amy.

-Porque no sabía que estaba en este mundo-responde Enderman.

-¿Y por qué tardaste tanto?-pregunto Amy.

-Verán…

* * *

><p>(Flashback-POV Enderman)<p>

_Acababa de aparecer en la nave, pero no vi a nadie, por lo que decidí ver dentro de la fortaleza._

_Revisé tras cada puerta, hasta que llegue a una gran sala oscura. Allí escuche un rugido y una voz grave y muy familiar me empezó a hablar._

_-Tu-me dijo la voz._

_-Señor Ender Dragon, ¿en verdad es usted?-le pregunte._

_-Sí, soy yo._

_-¿Qué hace aquí?_

_-Vine a llevarte a casa._

_-¡Sí!-dije emocionado-. Pero hay unas creaturas que tratan de destruir este universo._

_-Lo sé, los he visto, pero ya los he vencido. Ahora vámonos._

_-¡Sí!... un momento. ¿Cómo venció a los creepypastas si ni con un millón de nosotros es capaz de vencer a Steve?_

_-¡Eso no te incumbe!, solo obedéceme y vámonos._

_-No me iré. No sin salvar al mundo que yo metí en peligro. Aunque para eso tenga que revelarme contra ti._

_Al decir esto, fui directamente a golpearlo, pero al hacerlo, choque contra una especie de campo de fuerza. Para mi sorpresa, el Ender Dragon no estaba allí. Solo estaba el Doctor Eggman con un megáfono que agravaba la voz. El también esta poseído, pero por una especie de espíritu triste._

_-Supongo que eres uno de los tres esclavos de Sonic exe-le dije-. ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?, ¿Eggman exe?_

_-Cállese. No hay nadie aquí, solo usted y yo-me respondió muy desanimado._

_-Conque Nadie ¿eh?_

_Entonces tuve una idea. Planee llevarme a Eggman para averiguar una forma de desposeerlo._

_Encontré un botón. Lo apague pensando que apagaría el campo de fuerzas, pero activo una alarma. Poco después apareció Slenderman._

_-Hola, plagio mío-dijo Slenderman._

_-Hola plagio de Cabadath-dije yo._

_-¿Cómo escuchaste la alarma desde tan lejos?_

_-La verdad nunca me fui. Me quede cuidando a Eggman._

_-Bueno. ¿Y cuál es el plan para destruir el universo?_

_-Si crees que te lo diré estas muy equivocado._

_Slenderman trato de atraparme con uno de sus tentáculos, pero yo me tele transporte detrás de él. Pero aun así logro atraparme con otro tentáculo. Entonces le di un golpe en el "rostro", y me soltó._

_Me tele transporte debido a que él y yo ya nos hemos enfrentado y yo casi siempre salía perdiendo._

_Cuando volví, vi que Silver combatía contra el SCP 682, por lo que fui a buscar un balde con ácido._

(Fin del Flashback-Fin del POV)

* * *

><p>-Y eso fue lo que sucedió-termino diciendo Enderman.<p>

-¿Y quién es el Ender Dragon?-pregunto Silver.

-Es mi líder, pero no tiene nada que ver con los creepypastas. Ahora nos quedaremos aquí a descansar.

-Pero Sonic…-dice Amy, pero fue interrumpida.

-Pero nada-dice Enderman-. Si ellos quieren enviar todas las almas del universo al infierno necesitan a Sonic con vida. Y no creo que destruyan al universo sin antes tener a los tres esclavos de Sonic exe. Tails es uno de ellos, pero está bajo protección. Y si nos espiaban, ya no pueden hacerlo, ya que destruí el objeto que usaban para eso. Ahora a descansar.

* * *

><p><strong>Si, tal como pensaba, mi regreso a clases afectaria mi hora de entregar los fics. Ahora quisas me demore como un mes.<strong>

**Y como pueden ver, ya presente a todos los personajes principales.**

**Rouge the Bat: ¡QUE! ¿Y a mi no me incluiste en el fic?**

**Lucarioks: Lo siento Rouge, pero creo que no te necesito en el fic.**

**Rouge: ¿Y en verdad necesitas a Omega?**

**Lucarioks: La verdad si.**

**Eyeless Jack: ¿Y a mi por que no me incluiste?**

**Lucarioks: Porque para este fic queria usar a creepypastas basados en videojuegos o que tuvieran un videojuego popular. Tu tienes uno para tablets, pero solo tiene poco mas de mil descargas.**

**Rouge: Bueno, veamos si cambias de opinion si una murcielago te hackea la cuenta de Fanfiction.**

**Jack: O si un creepypasta se come tus riñones.**

**Lucarioks: Primero, no me arrepiento de nada, y segundo, ¿Me pueden dejar terminar el capitulo?**

****Les recuerdo que cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic, yo se las responderé (siempre que no impliquen spoilers). Por favor dejen un review e indiquenme cualquier error.****

****Disclaimer: Jeff the Killer (o mejor dicho su foto, que fue lo primero que salio de el) le pertenece al youtuber "Sesseur". El SCP 682 le pertenece al "Dr. Gears", un usuario de la pagina de la SCP.****


	7. El origen de Tails Doll

**Buenas criaturitas del señor. Ya volvi con el nuevo capitulo.**

**Si, me salve de Eyeless Jack y Rouge gracias a que Ticci Toby los amarro. Alguien que tiene un juego infame para movil con pocas descargas, y no se queja de que no lo incluya en el fic. Un orgullo para su nacion.**

******Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en el fic le pertenecen a Sega, Mojang Nintendo, y a los creadores de los respectivos creepypastas. Y algunas ideas le pertenecen a Goldman 200.******

**Reviews:**

**-**TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15: Buenas sugerencias. Smile Dog aparece en un juego de Jeff y como screamer en el juego de Suicide Mouse, sin embargo ese perro siempre me saca de mis casillas, por lo que tiene suerte si tiene un cameo. Y sobre Pinkamena, ella no se puede quejar ya que le estoy escribiendo su propio One Shot de terror. Aunque podria incluir un cameo de Zalgy, la Pinkie Pie de Luna Game, despues de todo, eso tambien es videojuego.****

* * *

><p>Ya había amanecido y eran las 9:00 AM. En un bosque había una nave la cual había aterrizado forzosamente y se estaba quemando. Afuera de la nave, Tails estaba dormido y comenzaba a despertar. Al abrir los ojos, ve a Tails Doll viéndolo fijamente.<p>

-¡Ah!-dice Tails-. No me mates.

-No voy a matarte-dice Tails Doll-. Ya no.

-¿Ah no? ¿Qué sucedió?

-¿No te suena?, ¿Slenderman?, ¿Lost Silver?, ¿Ben Drowned?, ¿Sonic exe?

-¡Sonic!-dice preocupado el zorro-. Tengo que ayudarlo.

-No puedes ayudarlo. Terminarías con un destino atroz.

-No me importa, salvare a Sonic. El haría lo mismo si yo estuviera en la misma situación.

-¿Qué no entiendes? Eso es lo que ellos quieren que hagas.

-¿Ellos?

-Los creepypastas.

-Ah claro, esas cosas- Pero ¿a qué te refieres con que eso quieren?

-¿Viste lo que le sucedió a Eggman?

-Sí, y al decir verdad, fue en ese entonces cuando me desmaye.

-Pues cuando te hagan lo mismo a ti y a Knuckles, destruirán este universo y enviaran todas las almas que haya en el a los poderes de Zalgo.

-¿Zalgo?

-Él es como el líder de los creepypastas. En el universo de ellos, él es todo el miedo encarnado en una criatura. ¿Más preguntas?

-Sí, varias como ¿a qué se referían esos monstruos con que tú eras uno de ellos?

-Es una larga historia, te la contare en el camino-dice Tails Doll mientras él y Tails se empiezan a ir caminando-. Primero dime ¿sabías que eres un personaje de un videojuego?

-La verdad es que aunque suene raro, sí. Lo hemos descubierto luego de unos cuantos encuentros con seres de otros universos.

-Bueno, pues el cartucho que encontraste el otro día es uno de los videojuegos donde apareces, y el único donde aparezco yo. La "historia" de ese juego sucedió unos días después de que Eggman me construyo. Tú no me recuerdas, pero competimos en varias carreras con el fin de atraparte a ti y a Sonic, misión que era mi única razón de existir. Yo era el último recurso para eso en ese entonces, por lo que fui construido rápidamente y me podría considerar un miserable soldado incluso más débil que los Egg Pawn. Ni siquiera tenía las garras que tengo actualmente. Y para el colmo, yo era lento, por lo que mi única ventaja era que podía planear durante un tiempo. Obviamente, falle en mi misión.

* * *

><p>(Flashback-POV Tails Doll)<p>

_Todo comenzó poco después del fallo de mi misión. Me encontraba en Resort Island, sintiendo el Sol. Desde que fui creado me gustaba contemplar como el Sol reaccionaba sobre la antena de mi cabeza._

_Poco después, el Sol se me tapo por una nave de Eggman, la cual venía a buscarme. Cuando la nave aterrizo y entre, me encontré con Metal Sonic y Metal Knuckles, mis mejores amigos en ese entonces._

_-Tails Doll, el Doctor Eggman quiere hablar contigo-me dijo Metal Sonic poco antes de que la nave volviera a despegar._

_Entre por una puerta tras la cual estaba Eggman._

_-Veo que has fallado tu misión-me dijo._

_-Si señor-le respondí._

_-Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer esto. Eres un robot inútil, y ya no me sirves-me dijo sacando unas tijeras de su bolsillo._

_-¿Ah?_

_Luego de que yo dijera eso, corto mi antena, que en ese tiempo no solo me permitía hablar, sino también mantenerme con vida. Prácticamente morí._

_Sin embargo, un día desperté. Mi antena estaba en su lugar y yo estaba en una especie de palacio hecho de cristales rojos. Yo no sabía que hacia allí. De pronto escuche una voz que me dijo:_

_-Bienvenido Tails Doll. Estuviste un tiempo en la basura, pero ahora estas en otro universo. Mi nombre es Zalgo._

_-¿Qué hago aquí?-pregunte asustado. Si, asustado. Ahora tenía sentimientos, emociones, y otras cosas que le suceden a los organismos y no a los robots._

_-Veras-me dijo-. Sé que eres débil y lento, pero tu aspecto le puede parecer perturbador a la gente, por lo que hare un trato contigo. Te volveré ágil e indestructible, si cumples un trabajo para mí._

_-¿Cuál?_

_-Vas a asesinar personas._

_-¿QUE?_

_-Te daré un momento para que lo pienses. Tú eliges. Ser un brutal y sádico asesino, o seguir siendo el lento y debilucho robot que eres._

_Lo pensé un rato. Eggman era malvado, pero nunca me pidió matar a nadie, solo atrapar. Sin embargo, pensé en lo que Eggman me hizo y la ira me consumió. Finalmente dije:_

_-Acepto el trato._

_-Perfecto-me dijo Zalgo-. Para comenzar, debes saber que eres un personaje de un videojuego, por lo que tus homicidios tendrán mucho que ver con ese videojuego. Te sugiero primero terminar ese videojuego para tener una idea de cómo elegir a tus víctimas. Para jugar debes usar la máquina que esta tras la puerta que esta frente tuyo._

_La verdad yo no tenía la menor idea de que era un videojuego. Luego de abrir la puerta me encontré con una consola Sega Saturn con sus controles y un manual de instrucciones. Sin embargo, no podía usar el control por una simple razón, por lo que dije:_

_-¿Botones? Pero no tengo dedos. No puedo oprimir uno solo a la vez._

_-No hay problema-me respondió-. ¿Quieres que te pongan dedos o solo quieres que alguien juegue por ti?_

_Lo pensé un momento, pero luego tuve una gran idea y dije:_

_-¿Y qué tal si me ponen garras?_

_-Como quieras-me respondió Zalgo._

_Pocos segundos después me desactive contra mi voluntad y me reactive unos días después. Estaba en el mismo lugar donde me desactive. De pronto escuche la voz de Zalgo._

_-La operación ha sido un éxito-me dijo._

_En ese momento vi mis manos y estaban igual que siempre, por lo que me decepcione. Pero de pronto sorpresivamente, desde dentro de mis manos salieron mis garras, emocionándome. Sin embargo volvieron a entrar. Segundos después comenzaron a salir y entrar sin parar._

_-Descuida, ya aprenderás a controlarlas-me dijo Zalgo._

_Me tomo unos meses en aprender a controlar mis garras, pero lo logre. Luego de eso, me tarde otro mes en terminar el videojuego. Fue luego de eso que volví a tener una charla con Zalgo._

_-Veo que ya terminaste el juego-me dijo._

_-Si-le respondí._

_-Ahora me debes decir como elegirás a tus víctimas._

_Si me lo hubiera dicho cuando llegue no lo habría entendido, pero como ya casi llevaba un año dentro del palacio, por lo que ahora entendía perfectamente muchas cosas. Por lo que respondí:_

_-Habrá dos formas de morir por mi causa. La primera es que me desbloqueen de un grupo de cartuchos que quiero que sean repartidos por el mundo. La segunda es, que en cualquier juego en él juegue a la media noche, tenga a todos los personajes, me seleccione, juegue en el modo "Tag 4 Characters", y este escuchando la canción que dice "Can You Feel The Sunshine?"._

_La verdad es que el modo lo elegí al azar, pero la canción la elegí debido a mi fascinación con el Sol, el cual aún no volvía a sentir, debido a que en donde estaba el palacio no había Sol._

_-¿Y qué métodos utilizaras para matar?-me pregunto Zalgo._

_-A veces las matare aprovechando esto-dije mostrando mis garras-. Pero la mayoría de las veces utilizare ataques de epilepsia._

_El ataque de epilepsia lo elegí debido a que descubrí que la operación que me dio mis garras también me dio un efecto secundario, que provocaba que a algunas personas que miraran directamente a mi antena, les diera epilepsia, aunque puedo controlar eso a mi voluntad._

_-Perfecto-me dijo Zalgo-. Solo te tengo una regla. Evita que algún ser vivo que no sea tu victima te vea en persona._

_Luego de eso, me volví a desactivar solo. Me reactive en unas montañas en las que ningún humano podía llegar. Según tenía entendido, era el año 1998. Junto a mi estaban los cartuchos que había pedido._

_Sin embargo, lo mejor del lugar era que el Sol iluminaba todo el lugar. Y no solo eso, ahora no solo sentía el Sol en mi antena, sino también en el resto de mi cuerpo. Debió ser otro efecto de la operación de mis garras._

_Encontré una nota, la cual decía: "Nadie cumplirá las condiciones para que los mates, al menos no todas. Pero aun puedes matar a una persona solo con una condición. Quizás después de eso alguien cumpla todas las condiciones que impusiste."_

_Zalgo me dijo en una ocasión que para saber si alguien cumplía mis condiciones tenía que meditar. Al hacerlo, en efecto, nadie las cumplía. Sin embargo, encontré en mi mente a alguien que cumplió la condición de la canción, por lo que simplemente, decidí matarlo con la epilepsia._

_Luego de eso, hubo unas cuantas personas que cumplieron todas las condiciones. La verdad es que adoraba ver como cada una de mis victimas moría, sobre todo las pocas veces que usaba mis garras._

_Fue a finales de 2007, en que mate a la primera persona en encontrar uno de los cartuchos, los cuales repartí gracias a que los amarre a unas aves. Ya llevaba 10 años siendo asesino. Poco después de eso, volví a hablar con Zalgo._

_-Saludos Tails Doll-me dijo._

_-¿Señor Zalgo?-pregunte._

_-Sí. Veo que has estado haciendo un buen trabajo. Como recompensa, ya no tendrás que esconderte de todos los seres vivos. Vas a ir con seres con quienes podrás interactuar. Seres como tú y como yo. Es hora de que conozcas a, los creepypastas._

_Luego de que dijo eso, aparecí en una ciudad que parecía no tener habitantes. Luego de caminar, vi a un perro de raza Husky Siberiano que se encontraba de espaldas._

_-¡Hey tú!-le dije._

_Entonces ese perro se dio vuelta y vi su horrible sonrisa (por cierto, si lo vez no le digas que dije eso). Pero no me asusto, ya que ya había visto otras cosas horribles en el palacio de Zalgo, que con el tiempo, me quitaron el miedo._

_-Supongo que tú eres el nuevo-me dijo el perro-. Mi nombre es Smile Dog._

_Fue el creepypasta que conocí, y me ayudo a adaptarme a la ciudad. Me dijo que éramos personajes de historias de terror que se originaban en internet._

_No me quede en la ciudad, pero me mantuve en contacto con Smile Dog gracias a que conseguimos computadoras. A lo largo de los años también conocí a otros creepypastas._

(Fin del Flashback-Fin del POV)

* * *

><p>-Incluidos los que viste anoche-concluyo Tails Doll.<p>

-¿Y por qué te dijeron traidor?-pregunto Tails.

-A finales del año 2013 un amigo llamado Enderman quería volver al mundo del que había sido sacado. Decidí ayudarlo uniéndome a una pequeña rebelión formada por el para ayudarlo a volver a su universo, e ir a otro universo va contra las leyes de Zalgo, a menos que este lo autorice. Los otros. Los otros creepypastas se enteraron y trataron de evitar que Enderman se fuera. Enderman termino entrando a un portal que lo llevaría a su mundo, pero alguien me arrojo a mí un cartucho encantado que me encerró. En ese momento justo estaba en frente del portal y termine entrando también, cosa que también cambio el punto de aparición. Enderman le pidió a otro amigo que fuera a buscar el cartucho en el que me encerraron, pero tú y Sonic llegaron primero.

-¿Y aun matas personas?

-La verdad es que aún tengo mucha sed de sangre, pero trato de controlarla desde que me uní a esa rebelión. Aunque aún siento muchas ganas de matar a Sonic, a Eggman y a ti.

-Y si me odias tanto ¿por qué me ayudas?

-Porque me originé en este mundo y no dejare que lo destruyan, aunque para eso tenga que mantenerte con vida.

No se habían dado cuenta, pero mientras hablaban habían llegado a parar junto al laboratorio de Tails.

-Mi laboratorio-dice el zorro.

Tails Doll entro el solo y reviso junto a los restos del televisor. Allí encontró el cartucho embrujado.

-Puede que esto aún sea útil-dice el muñeco.

En ese momento se escuchó un gran estruendo. Tails Doll salió a ver que pasaba y se encontró a Tails viendo muy asustado a un gran robot.

Ese robot era igual a Metal Knuckles, solo que sus piernas eran más largas, tenía armas lazar en sus hombro, dedos con forma de navajas, un par de agujeros en su cabeza, y en su estómago había una pantalla en la cual se podía ver nada menos que a Ben Drowned.

-Jajajajajajajaja-rio Ben-. Les presento a Neo Metal Knuckles.

* * *

><p><strong>Y tal como dije anteriormento, Smile Dog tenia suerte si tenia un cameo, y tuvo suerte. La verdad lo tenia planeado desde antes.<strong>

**Si el capitulo les gusto, por favor dejen un review, me ayudaria mucho. Y si cometi algun error, agradeceria que me lo indicaran. Les ha hablado Lucarioks, y les deseo buenas noches.**


	8. Neo Metal Knuckles

**Oha-Lucky~!. Creo que ya han pasado como 8 milenios desde mi ultima edicion, pero finalmente traje el nuevo capitulo**

**Me a costado actualizar ya que he tenido varios examenes.**

**Eyeless Jack: Entonces ¿como terminaste de ver Puella Magi y Another en ese tiempo?**

**¡Callate!. Eso se lo debo a mi telefono, ya que cuando no tenia examenes mi hermano usaba la computadora.**

**Rouge: Pero debes admitir que has tenido algo de flojera.**

**Ya callense, o llamare a Ticci Toby para hecharlos de aqui.**

**Rouge: Como si nos pagaras por ayudarte.**

**Primero, no me ayudan. Segundo, dije que les pagaria luego.**

**Ticci Toby: Disculpe señor, pero ¿no deberia iniciar al capitulo?**

**Ups, lo siento, despues termina la discucion.**

********Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en el fic le pertenecen a Sega (porque si Sonic me perteneciera ya habria demandado al que hizo los diseños de Sonic Boom), Mojang, Nintendo, y a los creadores de los respectivos creepypastas. Y algunas ideas le pertenecen a Goldman 200.********

**Reviews:**

**-**TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15: Calma, va a salir, aunque sera una aparicion corta.****

****-MARIONIC1500: Descuida, ya has dicho en tu fic que has estado ocupado ultimamente.****

* * *

><p>-¿Cómo le hiciste eso a Metal Knuckles?-pregunto Tails Doll.<p>

-Robándome el plan de Eggman-responde Ben-. Ahora quédense quietos o sufrirán las consecuencias.

Tails Doll en ese momento iba a sacar su caja musical.

-Ni creas-dice Ben, quien inmediatamente se pone unos tapones en los oídos.

-No importa, puedo vencerte aunque seas la mezcla de dos de los mejores amigos que tuve.

-¿Así que crees que fuimos amigos? La verdad así es. Es más, los creepypastas aun te consideramos un amigo. Sin embargo, tenemos que cumplir nuestra misión.

Tails Doll saca sus garras y se dirige a atacar a Neo Metal Knuckles, quien comienza a dispararle lazers. El muñeco se subió en la mano del robot a modo de usarlos como sierras, las cuales cortaron un poco de las telas de Tails Doll, quien por su parte usa sus garras y hace un agujero en el brazo de Metal Knuckles.

De pronto, unas balas le comenzaron a disparar por la espalda al equidna robot, quien al darse vuelta, ve que Tails iba en su avión y le disparaba.

-You shouldn't have done that-dice Ben, quien comienza a hacer que Metal Knuckles le dispare lazers al avión, el cual los esquiva.

De pronto, Ben observo algo que lo hizo apagar su pantalla, quedando invisiblemente en el cuerpo de Neo Metal Knuckles. Eso causo confusión en Tails y su versión muñeco, pero de pronto un láser le dispara a Tails Doll. En ese momento, el y Tails se dan cuenta de que había llegado Metal Sonic.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Eggman?-pregunto Metal Sonic furioso.

-Espera Metal Sonic, puedo explicarlo-dice Tails Doll, pero entonces Metal Sonic comienza a dispararle.

Neo Metal Knuckles por su parte, activa sus propulsores y vuela hacia Tails, atrapándolo. Pero de pronto, una nave cae sobre el equidna robot, lo que lo obliga a soltar a Tails, quien aterriza bien gracias al uso de sus colas como hélices.

Cuando la nave cae al suelo, por la ventana de esta salen un erizo negro y un humano de piel blanca y sonrisa tallada, ambos noqueados.

-¿Shadow?-dice Tails.

-¿Jeff?-dice Tails Doll.

En ese momento, Neo Metal Knuckles sale debajo de los escombros de la nave. Luego de eso, Metal Sonic se sube a la cabeza del equidna robot y puso sus pies en los agujeros que había allí. Luego de eso, ambos comenzaron a disparar unos lazers más rápidos y potentes que los anteriores.

-Tengo una idea-dice Tails Doll-. Tails, ¿tienes más aviones?

-Claro-dice Tails.

-Pues necesitamos uno para escapar. Tu ve por uno mientras yo ayudo a Shadow a levantarse.

Y así lo hicieron. Tails fue por el avión mientras Tails Doll trataba de despertar a Shadow, sin embargo este no despertó, por lo que simplemente fue arrojado por "los dos Tails" dentro del avión cuando este llego. Neo Metal Knuckles trato de dispararles un misil de su mano, pero lograron evitarlo y escaparon.

-¡Diablos!-dice Neo Metal Knuckles, quien segundos después se dio cuenta de que Metal Sonic apuntaba al noqueado Jeff con un arma-. ¡Espera!, es de los nuestros.

-¿Enserio?-dice Metal Sonic.

-Sí, es un asesino que Shadow contrato para matar a Shadow.

-Entendido-dice Metal Sonic, quien de inmediato deja de apuntarle a Jeff.

-Buen trabajo. Ahora si me disculpas, debo hablar con él a solas.

-Entendido.

Metal Sonic se desconectó de Neo Metal Knuckles y este se llevó a Jeff a dentro del taller de Tails, y cierra la compuerta.

Ya adentro, Neo Metal Knuckles le dio un golpe a Jeff, que lo despertó.

-¡Ahhhhh!-se queja Jeff, no por el golpe, sino por el hecho de haber estado durmiendo con los ojos abiertos.

-Hola Jeff-dice Neo Metal Knuckles.

-Jeff, soy yo, Ben-dice el robot, quien inmediatamente prende su pantalla, en la cual se ve a Ben Drowned.

-Ben, amigo mío, ¿Cómo te ha ido dirigiendo al misión?

-No muy bien, Sonic exe me quito el mando.

-Que lastima.

-Lo sé. Por cierto, halla afuera hay un robot llamado Metal Sonic.

-Oye, yo creo reconocer a Metal Sonic. Jugué juegos de Sonic varias veces contigo.

-Como sea. Solo finge que eres un asesino contratado por Eggman y estas de su lado.

-De acuerdo.

Luego de eso, Neo Metal Knuckles apaga la pantalla, y junto a Jeff, sale del taller.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Eggman?-dice Metal Sonic.

-Está escondido hasta que atrapemos a Tails Doll-dice Neo Metal Knuckles.

-Entendido-dice Metal Sonic, quien se va junto al otro robot y el asesino.

* * *

><p>Tails y Tails Doll aterrizan en Angel Island, en el templo donde deberían estar las esmeraldas Chaos, sin embargo, estas no estaban.<p>

-Las esmeraldas no están-dice Tails-. ¿Crees que esos monstruos se las hayan llevado?

-No lo creo-dice Tails Doll-. Sino también se abrían llevado la Esmeralda Madre, ya que son un obstáculo para destruir el universo. Lo que en verdad me preocupa es que se hayan llevado a Knuckles-luego de decir esto, Tails Doll ve una antorcha de redstone-. Sin embargo, creo que está en un lugar seguro. Lo sé porque acabo de encontrar el rastro de un amigo que nos está ayudando.

De pronto escucharon un ruido. Cuando se dieron vuelta vieron que Shadow había despertado, y estaba furioso, algo que se notaba en su tono de voz.

-¿Dónde está?-dice Shadow.

-¿Quién?-pregunto Tails.

-Ese estúpido de la sonrisita-respondió Shadow.

-¿Jeff the Killer?-preguntó Tails Doll.

-Sí, ¿Dónde está?

-Oye cálmate, nosotros te ayudaremos. Solo dinos que paso-dice Tails.

-No quiero ayuda, solo quiero saber dónde está.

Nuevamente, Tails Doll tiene una idea.

-Hagamos un trato-dice el muñeco-. Si Jeff te dijo algo y nos lo dices, te diré dónde está.

Shadow se calma un poco y dice:

-No recuerdo muy bien, pero dijo algo de destruir el universo, 5 amigos suyos, unas espadas, un ritual, y una cosa llamada Polybius.

-¿Polybius?-dice Tails Doll preocupado.

-Sí, ahora dime donde esta ese idiota.

-¿Seguro que quieres ir con él? Esta con un sujeto…-dice Tails Doll, pero es interrumpido por Shadow.

-Solo dime de una maldita vez. ¡¿DONDE ESTA?!

-Ahhh-"suspiro" el muñeco-. Está bien. Hace poco estaba cerca del taller de Tails.

-Con eso basta.

Shadow inmediatamente se va corriendo a buscar a Jeff sin pensarlo dos veces. No sabía del peligro que pudiera significar, sin embargo si lo hubiera supiera, aun así no le habría importado.

-¿Por qué te preocupaste tanto cuando Shadow menciono esa cosa Polybius?-dice Tails.

-Veras. Hay un mito urbano sobre una máquina de videojuegos llamada Polybius que al jugarla podría ocasionar distintos efectos, incluido suicidio. Pero lo que no se sabía es que también servía para destruir universos relacionados con videojuegos. Para hacer que aparezca aquí, hay que hacer un ritual con seis espadas azules que desintegran cualquier cosa de este universo que este a unos centímetros cerca de ella. Luego de clavar esas espadas en un círculo, el Polybius saldrá del suelo. Cuando la maquina inicie el juego, todo el universo será desintegrado. Y si Sonic exe está aquí, y logra golpearte a ti, a Knuckles y a Eggman, todas las almas de este universo estarán bajo el poder de Zalgo.

-Pero al menos podrías evitar que las almas fueran al poder de Zalgo, matándome-dice Tails, con pena en la última parte.

-La verdad eso ya no servirá de nada. Si te mato, tu alma se transportara junto a Sonic exe. Por eso estoy protegiéndote.

-Ya veo. ¿Y cómo crees que podamos derrotarlos?

-Bueno, Sonic exe es inmortal con o sin el cuerpo de Sonic y Ben ya está muerto. Pero aunque pudiéramos matarlos, yo no podría ya que son como mi familia y jamás podría hacerles algo así. Lo único que podemos hacer es enviarlos de vuelta a su mundo. Creo que construyendo el portal con el que llegue aquí sería suficiente, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. Quizás Enderman sepa. ¿Otra pregunta?

-Sí, ¿podrías explicarme quien era Jeff?

-Bueno, solo tienes que saber que Jeff no tiene poderes, pero tiene unas grandes habilidades asesinas. Incluso tiene más víctimas que yo, y llevo más tiempo en el negocio.

-Una última pregunta. ¿Hay algún otro creepypasta del que tengamos que preocuparnos?

-Solo un creepypasta más. Si se va a invocar al Polybius se necesita un creepypasta por espada. Son seis espadas y hay 5 creepypastas en nuestra contra. Pero no se de quien se podría tratar.

* * *

><p>Mientras Tails y su versión muñeco charlaban, Blaze despertó. Había pasado la noche en una cueva con Vanilla, Cream y Omega. Cuando la gata despertó, se dio cuenta de que Cream no estaba.<p>

-Debió despertar antes-dice Blaze para sí misma.

La gata salió de la cueva, pero lo que vio al salir, la preocupo en extremo. Había 8 unowns que formaban la palabra SORPRESA.

-¡Oh No!-dice Blaze, quien inmediatamente saca el radio-. Enderman, tenemos un problema.

* * *

><p>Poco después, de vuelta en Green Hill, Jeff, Metal Sonic y Neo Metal Knuckles, buscaban la forma de llegar a las naves. Ben podía tele transportarse, pero si lo hacía, revelaría a Metal Sonic que estaba poseyendo al otro robot. De pronto, ven algo acercándose a toda velocidad. Era Shadow, quien al llegar se abalanza sobre Jeff y ambos comienzan a golpearse.<p>

-¡Es Shadow the Hedgehog!-dice Neo Metal Knuckles emocionado-. Es decir, ¡Es Shadow the Hedgehog!-vuelve a decir, pero esta vez con voz furiosa.

-Descuiden-dice Jeff-. Yo me encargare, solo necesito… a claro, mi cuchillo se quedó en la estación espacial.

Neo Metal Knuckles golpea a Shadow y lo noquea. Poco después Metal Sonic apunta al erizo negro con su láser.

-Espera-dice Jeff-. Lo necesitamos.

-¿Enserio?-dice Neo Metal Knuckles a lo que Jeff lo mira enojado-. Es decir si, lo necesitamos.

-Entendido-dice Metal Sonic, quien deja de apuntar.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en Angel Island, Tails y Tails Doll buscaban algo que los pudiera ayudar. También pensaban en quien podría ser el creepypasta que faltaba.<p>

-¿Crees que podría ser ese Smile Dog del que me hablaste?-pregunto Tails.

-Sí, podría ser, pero no hay pruebas-dice Tails Doll.

-Yo sé quién es-dice alguien detrás de ellos-. Pero si quieren saberlo, tendrán que vencerme.

Tails y Tails Doll se dan vuelta y ven a Lost Silver acompañado de cientos de unowns.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Muy bien, aqui termina el capitulo. Y para finalizar, respondere algunas dudas que podrian haber surgido en anteriores, porque cuando digo si tienen alguna duda no tienen ninguna, y dejare estas en caso de que un lector posterior las encuentre.<strong>**

****-¿Por que la Tierra y no Mobius?****

****Porque en algunos paises reales jamas se menciona Mobius en los juegos de Sonic. De todos modos esta bien de las dos formas.****

****Eyeless Jack: Ahora para terminar ¿como nos vas a pagar si no tienes ni para pagar las aplanadoras Kagamine?****

****Cuestan un millon de dolares, ¿tu crees que puedo pagar eso? Ademas, si tanto quieren tener algo que ver con este fic, aguantense.****

****En fin.****

****Les recuerdo que cualquier duda que tengan sobre el fic, yo se las responderé (siempre que no impliquen spoilers). Por favor dejen un review si les gusto e indiquenme cualquier error (creo que me equivoque escribiendo "lazers").****


	9. Ghost

**Hola mis queridos lectores. Hoy les traigo un capitulo que no pensé que lo subiría en menos de un mes, ya que es el mas largo hasta el momento.**

**Rouge: Ya lo escucharon, el niño rata volvio.**

**¡No soy un niño rata!**

**Eyeless Jack: Si, si, lo que digas. Todavia no nos pagas.**

**No cambies de tema. En fin, comenzemos de una vez. Por cierto, si se dan cuenta le consegui portada al fic. La hice yo mismo, y tambien la publique en Tumblr. Y me di cuenta de que cometi un error gramatical en la descripcion de Lost Silver, el cual no puedo cambiar ya que elimine su capitulo de los Doc Manager, la misma razon por la que no puedo poner disclaimer en el primer capitulo (poker face).**

**********Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en el fic le pertenecen a Sega, Mojang, Nintendo, y a los creadores de los respectivos creepypastas. Y algunas ideas le pertenecen a Goldman 200.**********

**Reviews:**

**-**TwinklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15: Si, se que me demore en actualizar. Lo dije muchas veces en las notas de autor.****

****-jenny: Apuesto a que llegaste desde mi Tumblr. Y sobre Enderman, no lo he incluido en estos ultimos capitulos publicados ya que habria sido relleno sin ni una gracia. Pero te prometo que regresara junto a los otros secundarios en el proximo capitulo.****

****Sin mas que decir, espero que el capitulo les guste.****

* * *

><p>-Hola Lost Silver-dice Tails Doll.<p>

-No puedo creer que huyas de lo que eres Tails-dice Lost Silver.

-¿De lo que soy?-pregunto Tails.

-Me está hablando a mí-dice Tails Doll-. A mí también me dicen Tails en Creepy World.

-Como sea, solo entréguense-dice Lost Silver.

-¿Sabes?-dice Tails Doll-. Entre todos los creepypastas que pensé que me vendrían a buscar, jamás pensé que estarías entre ellos, Puntos Suspensivos.

-No me llames así.

-¿Y cómo te digo?, ¿Tres Puntos?, ¿Punto Punto Punto?

-¡Deja de llamarme por mi nombre! Sabes que prefiero mi apodo de Lost Silver.

-El punto es que tu solo asustas. Nunca has matado ¿y vas a comenzar matando a los habitantes de este mundo? Hasta Herobrine tiene más probabilidades de venir a destruirlo que tú.

-En realidad, no me tomo mucho tiempo cambiar. Hasta tengo planeada a mi primera víctima. Se las presento.

Un grupo de unowns se hace a un lado y permiten ver a Cream amarrada y con un bozal.

-¡Es Cream!-dice Tails.

-Muy bien-dice Lost Silver-. Creo que ya conoces al de carne y hueso. El otro se llama Tails Doll. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirle?

Unos de los Unowns inmediatamente le quitan el bozal a Cream e inmediatamente comienza a hablar.

-Ayúdenme por favor-dice Cream demasiado asustada.

-¿Sabes que hare luego de matarte cruelmente?-le pregunto Lost Silver-. Hare que tu alma vea como todos tus amigos sean torturados.

-Descuida Cream-dice Tails-. Tails Doll sabrá que hacer ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, Tails Doll no estaba concentrado ni en lo que decía Tails, ni en lo que decía Lost Silver. Estaba concentrado en Cream, quien por alguna razón, le llamaba mucho la atención al muñeco.

-¿Tails Doll?-pregunta Tails.

-Ah claro, ¿qué decías?-pregunta Tails Doll.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, Neo Metal Sonic y Jeff habían llegado a una zona cercana a la flota de Eggman. Había una nave con forma de tiburón mako en tierra firme. Jeff se fue en esa nave junto a Shadow, quien aún seguía inconsciente.<p>

-¿Por qué nosotros no vamos?-pregunta Metal Sonic.

-Porque tenemos una misión-le responde Neo Meta Knuckles-. Tenemos que atrapar a Tails, Tails Doll y dos sujetos con formas cuadriláteras. Jeff solo se fue porque tiene que proteger a Eggman y encerrar a Shadow.

-Entendido-termina diciendo Metal Sonic.

La nave en que se encontraba Jeff aterriza en la nave con forma de tiburón ballena. Al salir de la nave pequeña, Jeff inmediatamente es recibido por Slenderman.

-Hola Slendy-dice Jeff.

-Hola Jeff-dice Slenderman.

-¿Podrías hacerme un favor? Mi cuchillo se quedó en la estación espacial. ¿Podrías ir por él?

-Ya que-dice Slenderman e inmediatamente se tele transporta.

-Muy bien, ahora a comenzar con mi venganza-dice Jeff mirando a Shadow.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en Angel Island, Lost Silver ya había explicado como combatirían.<p>

-Muy bien-dice Tails Doll-. Entonces dices que si vencemos a uno solo de tus Pokemon a elección tuya, nos dirás cuál es el creepypasta que falta. Pues, rechazo la oferta.

-¿QUE?-dicen Lost Silver y Tails normal.

-Solo piénsalo Tails-dice el muñeco-. No necesitamos luchar para averiguar cuál es el creepypasta restante. Seguramente nos lo encontraremos en poco tiempo al verlo. Pero te tengo otras dos ofertas, mi estimado Tres Puntos.

-¡Que no me llames así!-se queja Lost Silver.

-La primera oferta es que si vencemos, nos dirás dónde está la flota de Eggman. Sé que la están usando como base.

-Mmm… Paso.

-Bueno, pues esta es la segunda oferta. Si vencemos, dejaras ir a Cream.

El entrenador Pokemon se quedó meditando la respuesta un rato la respuesta. El en verdad quería matar a la coneja, pero esa no era su misión principal, sino atrapar a Tails Doll. Finalmente respondió:

-¡Ahhh! Acepto.

-¿Y que Pokemon vas a usar?-pregunta Tails Doll.

-Si en verdad quieres saber. Sal ya, Ghost.

-¿Ghost?-dice Tails Doll preocupado.

Uno de los unowns arrojo una de las esferas rojas y blancas, y de esta sale una especie de fantasma (con forma similar a los Boo de "Super Mario Bros"), color negro, con un par de manos, y ojos blancos con forma de media luna. Tal como dijo Lost Silver, su nombre era Ghost.

-Oh no-dice Tails Doll.

-A mí no me parece tan fuerte-dice Tails.

-Ya verás-dice Lost Silver.

* * *

><p>En la flota de Eggman, Shadow acababa de despertar en un cuarto oscuro y pequeño, donde había una ventana y una puerta de salida, la cual estaba cerrada.<p>

-¿Dónde estoy?-dice Shadow.

-En un cuarto de pruebas-le responde una voz.

En ese momento Shadow se da cuenta de que detrás de la ventana estaba Jeff.

-¡Tu!-dice Shadow.

-Sí, soy yo, el hermoso Jeff the Killer-responde el asesino.

-¿Qué hago aquí?

-Solo estas aquí para que terminemos nuestra batalla. Pero antes, quiero que sientas lo que han sentido casi todas mis víctimas. Miedo.

Jeff oprime un botón y del techo caen 5 cadáveres humanos, los cuales tenían una sonrisa hecha con un cuchillo.

-¿Te da miedo?-pregunta Jeff-. Porque es lo que te voy a hacer.

-No-responde el erizo negro.

-¿Y qué tal esto?-dice Jeff al oprimir un botón que hace que a los cadáveres les caiga alcohol y luego les cae fuego, comenzando a quemarse cerca de Shadow.

-No.

-De acuerdo-dice el asesino, quien oprime un botón que hace que caiga agua, la cual apaga el fuego-. Veamos, ¿qué más tenemos por aquí?

Mientras Jeff buscaba un botón, Slenderman apareció junto a él, cosa a la que Shadow no le prestó atención.

-Ten Jeff, ya traje tu estúpido cuchillo-dice el ser sin rostro entregándole su cuchillo al asesino.

-Gracias Slendy-dice Jeff.

-Un segundo-dice Slenderman al observar tras el vidrio-. ¿Por qué aun no has matado a ese erizo?

-Jeff, esa no es tu misión. Él es una amenaza y tienes que deshacerte de él lo antes posible.

-¿Pero no puedo hacerlo sufrir un rato?

-No hay tiempo para eso. Y si no lo vas a matar ahora, yo lo hare.

El ser sin rostro se tele transporta junto a Shadow, quien al verlo se sorprende, pero no se asusta.

El erizo negro poco después comienza a toser fuertemente. Slenderman era quien provocaba la tos de Shadow. Ese era el virus sobre el que Enderman le había hablado a Silver, Blaze, Amy, Cream y Omega.

Sin embargo, el erizo negro no se quedó sin hacer nada. Uso un Spin Dash para golpear a Slenderman en el estómago, empujándolo unos metros atrás. Poco después, Shadow se desmayó.

-Pe… Pero… ¿Cómo?-dice Slenderman aun sin poder creer que alguien pudo golpearlo mientras emanaba el virus.

-Muy bien-dice Jeff-. ¿Ahora lo vas a matar simplemente con tus tentáculos o me dejaras continuar lo que estaba haciendo?

El ser sin rostro demoro en volver a hablar pero termino decidiendo:

-Ninguna de las anteriores.

-¿Y entonces?-pregunta Jeff confundido.

-Tuve una idea. Creo que sería bueno tener un proxy en este mundo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en Angel Island, los unowns habían encerrado a Cream en una cueva para que estuviera alejada de la batalla, ya que Lost Silver quería que ella muriera sufriendo lentamente, y durante la batalla corría el riesgo de morir rápidamente.<p>

Afuera de la cueva, Lost Silver estaba a punto de dar inicio a su batalla, asistido por Ghost, y como contrincantes Tails y Tails Doll.

-Ghost, usa maldición-dice Lost Silver.

Entonces de Ghost sale una energía transparente que comenzó a cubrir todo el lugar, y se vio que algunos Flicky alcanzados por la energía murieron instantáneamente.

La energía estaba a punto de alcanzar a "los Tails", pero justo antes de eso, Tails Doll saca del agujero de su estómago la caja musical y la empieza a hacer sonar, dándole a Tails inmediatamente dolor de cabeza, y esta vez, sangrado de nariz.

La energía que emano de Ghost se detuvo al acercarse al sonido de la música, evitando que alcanzara a Tails y a Tails Doll.

-¿Estamos vivos?-pregunta Tails.

-Si-dice Tails Doll-. Por cierto, te está sangrando la nariz, ten un poco de algodón.

El muñeco saca un trozo de algodón de su agujero y se lo entrego a Tails, quien inmediatamente se lo pone en la nariz.

-Y la próxima vez que ponga la música te sugiero taparte los oídos-termino diciendo Tails Doll.

-Ja, ¿creen que es su único ataque?-dice Lost Silver.

-La verdad si-responde Tails Doll.

-Pues te equivocas. También puede… bueno…-dice Lost Silver, por lo que Ghost se pone la palma de la mano en la cara en muestra de exasperación (en otras palabras, un facepalm).

-¿Y cómo evitaste ese ataque?-pregunta Tails.

-Simple-dice Tails Doll-. La música que toque es también la fuente de energía de Ghost, y también lo que lo retiene. Podríamos vencerlo si destruyéramos la caja, pero es nuestra mejor arma. Ahora basta de charlas, solo luchemos.

Tails Doll deja la caja musical en el suelo y se dirige a arañar a Ghost.

-Ghost, esquívalo y usa maldición-dice Lost Silver.

Ghost evita el rasguño del muñeco y vuelve a emanar la energía, la cual hace que Tails Doll salga volando.

La energía iba a alcanzar a Tails, pero este inmediatamente agarra la caja musical, tocando su música, evitando la energía y teniendo otro dolor de cabeza ya que no tuvo con que taparse los oídos, por lo que rápidamente soltó la caja cuando la energía desapareció. Luego de eso, el zorro fue a ayudar al muñeco.

-Cof… cof…-tosió Tails Doll.

-Qué bueno que sigas vivo, ¿pero cómo?-pregunta Tails.

-¿Se te olvida que soy un creepypasta? Aunque eso no me hace invulnerable. Eso pudo vencerme.

Luego de eso, Tails Doll fue rápidamente a atacar a Ghost con sus garras.

-Ghost, esquívalo y usa maldición-dice Lost Silver.

Ghost vuelve a esquivar a Tails Doll. Pero justo antes de que usara maldición, una piedra golpea al pokemon fantasma en la cabeza. El muñeco aprovecho eso y le dio un gran rasguño a Ghost. La piedra había sido arrojada por "Tails normal".

-Creo que evite un deja vu-dice Tails.

-Ghost, no te rindas-dice Lost Silver-. Usa maldición.

Ghost emano la energía y Tails Doll fue rápidamente junto a Tails y uso la caja musical la cual quedo junto a él, evitando el ataque. Esta vez, Tails si alcanzo a taparse los oídos.

Esta vez, fue el zorro quien fue a atacar a Ghost, a quien le propino un golpe. Sin embargo, el golpe no causo efecto en el pokemon fantasma, el cual hizo un sonido fácilmente reconocible como una risa. Sin embargo, esa risa no duro mucho, ya que Ghost rápidamente fue atacado por un rasguño de Tails Doll. Poco después, el pokemon fantasma cae al suelo desmayado.

-¡No!-dice Lost Silver.

-No entiendo-dice Tails-. Sé que eres como ellos, pero eso no explica que tu pudieras herirlo y yo no.

-Simple-dice Tails Doll guardando la caja musical-. Los pokemon tipo fantasma no son afectados por el tipo lucha, como tu golpe. Pero mis garras son consideradas tipo siniestro. Y si preguntas sobre la piedra si afecta un poco al tipo fantasma.

-Guau, en verdad eres listo.

-La verdad no tanto. Creo que es la situación lo que me pone así, ya que generalmente no me comporto muy inteligente. A veces hago cosas muy estúpidas, como cuando ayudo a Jeff a dibujarle rostro a Slenderman mientras duerme.

-Jajaja. Ya, enserio. A mí me pareces alguien muy listo. Además yo también me comporto así en algunas ocasiones. Una vez mientras Sonic dormía le rocié agua y despertó creyendo que se iba a ahogar.

-Jajaja. Sabes, ahora que lo pienso tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.

Mientras Tails y su contraparte muñeco hablaban, llega un gran grupo de unowns, de los cuales una parte trae a Cream aun amarrada, y otra parte traía una de las esferas blanca con roja, la cual atrapa a Ghost.

-Diste una buena batalla Ghost, mereces un descanso-dice Lost Silver, quien luego dirige su mirada a "los Tails"-. Muy bien, cumpliré mi parte del trato. Unowns, suelten a la coneja.

Los unowns dejan a Cream en el suelo y Tails Doll va a desamarrarla por sus garras.

-Muchas gracias-dice Cream.

-Por nada señorita… digo Cream-dice Tails Doll.

-Y como extra, les daré tres datos-dice Lost Silver.

-¿Tres datos?-pregunta Tails.

-El primero, es que el creepypasta que falta es SCP-682.

-¿El lagarto indestructible?-dice Tails Doll.

-No, la estrella de música-dice Lost Silver en tono sarcástico-. El segundo, es que nunca me pediste que los dejara huir o que no matara a Cream.

Luego de eso, un montón de unowns rodean a Lost Silver, Tails, Tails Doll y Cream, dejándolos sin posibilidad de poder salir.

-Y la tercera, es esto-dice Lost Silver arrojando una especie de cristal al suelo, y en este se puede ver una especie de galaxia llena de agujeros negros.

-Eso es…-dice Tails Doll.

-Es Creepy World-responde Lost Silver-. Se está desmantelando.

-Pe… Pero… ¿Cómo?

- Si mal no recuerdas, todos los universos de ficción deben seguir una canonicidad. Y en Creepy World canónicamente eres un asesino despiadado. Si esa canonicidad se rompe, el universo también. La única forma de salvarlo es recuperando la canonicidad perdida o consumiendo otro universo. ¿Por qué otra razón crees que Ben estaría tratando de destruir un universo relacionado con videojuegos?

-Oh.

-Pero como ya te resististe a ser capturado, solo nos queda la segunda opción. Ahora me despido de ustedes Cream y Tails original. ¡Unowns, usen poder oculto!

Los unowns estaban a punto de lanzar las esferas de energía a Tails, Cream y Tails Doll. Pero justo antes de que eso pasara, los unowns fueron atacados por una gran explosión. Al moverse, dejaron el camino despejado y se vio una nave con la ventana abierta, tras la cual estaba Herobrine con bloques de TNT y un mechero.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dice Lost Silver.

-Sabía que volver no sería una mala idea-dice Herobrine.

La nave aterriza, "los Tails" y Cream entran y escapan del lugar. En la nave aún estaban Knuckles y las esmeraldas Chaos.

-¿Descubrieron algo importante?-pregunta Herobrine.

-Si-dice Tails-. Según lo que pude entender, nos tratan de destruir con un arma llamada Polybius, un tal Jeff the Killer y otro tal SCP-682 están aquí, el tal Ben consiguió un robot para atacarnos y el universo de…-el zorro no alcanza a terminar de hablar, ya que Tails Doll le tapa la boca.

-Si Tails, ya sabemos que tratan de destruir el universo que habitas-dice Tails Doll-. Ahora, tengo que preguntarle algo señorita… digo Cream.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la coneja tímida.

-¿Por qué Lost Silver quiere matarte?

-Me lleve a su criatura llamada Hurry a mi casa. Allí e fue la luz en medio de la noche. La criatura provoco una gran iluminación y murió.

-Ya veo. Pero yo no creo que sea una coincidencia que se fuera la luz justo ese día. Herobrine, llévanos a la central eléctrica más cercana. Debo investigar algo que podría afectar a Lost Silver.

-Entendido-dice Herobrine.

* * *

><p>En la flota de Eggman, aun en la nave con forma de tiburón ballena, Slenderman y Jeff caminaban vigilando el perímetro.<p>

-No puedo creer que hallas tomado esa decisión-dice Jeff molesto.

-Y yo no puedo creer que aun te deje vivir en mi casa-dice Slenderman.

Poco después dejan de caminar y ven que en el suelo hay un charco de sangre. De ese charco salió una especie de pony color rojo, con la melena lacia, con un símbolo de tres globos en el flanco y con ojos como los de Lost Silver y Sonic exe, negros con pupilas rojas y llorando sangre.

-Hola chicos-dice la pony.

-Hola pony hiperactiva y subnormal-dice Jeff.

-No le hagas caso Zalgy, nunca piensa lo que dice-dice sea, solo dinos que haces aquí.

-Descuida-dice la pony, a la cual se le conoce como Zalgy-. Solo vine a informar que mi Lord Zalgo dio la orden de que el Polybius se active hoy a las 12 de la noche. Supongo que Sonic exe ya tiene a sus tres esclavos y ya capturaron a Tails Doll.

-No aun, pero creo haber conseguido algo que nos ayudara a ello.

Por una puerta sale un erizo negro que vestía una capa medieval. Entonces Slenderman dice:

-Te presento a Shadow the Proxy.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. La verdad me costo mucho hacer las escenas de Ghost, y puede que algunas cosas paresca que no concuerden con su creepypasta (el cual es Pokemon Creepy Black), por lo que si tienen una duda sobre la logica, pueden preguntarme.<strong>

**Por ultimo, dire las razones por las que me demorare en publicar un proximo capitulo, si les interesan:**

**Primero, que en el colegio se me vienen unas pruebas y trabajos muy dificiles y largos. La segunda es que Slenderman esta en una situacion un tanto polemica de forma similar a cuando alguien comete un crimen por el GTA (si quieren saber mas, busquen en Google Noticias), por lo que esperare a que se tranquilize la situacion (aunque creo que volvere a editar publicar antes de eso). Y por ultimo, me demorare en publicar el proximo capitulo, ya que aun no lo termino de escribir en cuaderno. La verdad es que yo escribo el fic en cuaderno y luego lo paso a computador para que no se me vayan las ideas, y cuando comenze a publicar este fic estaba escribiendo este capitulo en el cuaderno. Pero descuiden, no soy de los que dejan las cosas a medias. Terminare de publicar este fic aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.**

**Por ultimo, quiero decir que lo mas probable es que el fic este en sus capitulos finales. En mi mente solo le queden 2 capitulos y un epilogo, ya que hasta alli llega mi inspiracion, aunque puede que tenga mas capitulos de los que digo, pero es poco probable. Ademas, no quiero extender tanto el fic.**

**Disclaimer (por si las moscas): Zalgy es un personaje creado por el creador del videojuego "Luna Game", que a su vez se baso en Pinkie Pie, personaje de "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic", que le pertenece a Hasbro y a Lauren Faust.**

**Dejen un review si el capitulo les gusto o quieren decirme un error. Adios**


	10. Shadow the Proxy

**Hola. Si, ya se que no actualizo desde hace dos meses (perdon, lo siento, disculpen, sorry, gomene, otra ves perdon), pero cada vez que queria escribir mi hermano estaba usando el computador. Aunque la verdad el capitulo no me deja muy conforme.**

**Bueno, aqui viene una conversasion chafa. Si quieres leer el fic saltate al disclaimer.**

**Rouge: Todavia no nos pagas.**

**Bueno, ya tengo el pago para Eyeless Jack, aqui tienes dosn riñones**

**Jack: Muchas gracias. ¿Donde los conseguiste?**

**Me los diste tu mismo.**

**Jack: ¿QUE?**

**Sumire2323, si de alguna manera sobrenatural estas leyendo esto, gracias.**

************Disclaimer: Todos los personajes que aparecen en el fic le pertenecen a Sega, Mojang, Nintendo, y a los creadores de los respectivos creepypastas. Y algunas ideas le pertenecen a Goldman 200.************

* * *

><p>Luego de que Enderman recibiera el comunicado de que Cream había desaparecido y Lost Silver estaba relacionado con eso, se tele transporto a varios lugares donde creyó que podría estar la coneja, pero no la encontró, por lo que cuando volvió a la zona rocosa en que escondió a Amy y Silver, recibió quejas de parte de estos.<p>

-¿Cómo que no sabes dónde está?-pregunta Amy.

-Lo siento chicos pero es la verdad, no tengo idea de donde esta-dice Enderman.

-¿Buscaste en la flota de Eggman?-pregunta Silver.

-Bueno, no pero…-dice Enderman, pero Amy lo interrumpe.

-Pero nada-dice la eriza rosa-. Fue por ti y tu intento de mudanza la razón por la que esos monstruos están aquí, por lo que tú arreglaras lo que ellos provoquen.

-Pero no puedo sin ayuda.

-Nosotros podemos ayudarte-dice Silver.

-Ya les dije que primero tenemos que encontrar a mis aliados.

-Y no los encontraran si yo puedo evitarlo-dice una voz robótica detrás de ellos.

Enderman, Silver y Amy iban a darse vuelta, pero al hacerlo tuvieron que arrojarse al suelo, ya que les habían disparado un misil, el cual afortunadamente lograron evitar. Al levantarse, ven al atacante, que era Neo Metal Knuckles acompañado de Metal Sonic.

-Muy bien Metal Sonic, la misión es atrapar al sujeto cuadrilátero y matar al resto-dice Neo Metal Knuckles.

-Entendido-dice Metal Sonic.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué?-pregunta Amy.

Metal Sonic no estaba concentrado en Neo Metal Knuckles, por lo que el robot poseído aprovecha y prende su pantalla y la apaga rápidamente. En esta se pudo ver a Ben por unos segundos, y todos lo vieron, a excepción de Metal Sonic

-¡Ben!-dice Enderman.

Metal Sonic inmediatamente se instala en la cabeza de Neo Metal Knuckles y comienza a dispararle a todos, quienes rápidamente esquivan los láseres.

* * *

><p>Mientras eso sucedía, la nave con "los Tails" y sus aliados ya se encontraban de vuelta de la central eléctrica.<p>

-¿Seguro que lo que encontraste nos ayudara?-le pregunta Knuckles a Tails Doll.

-Seguro-responde el muñeco-. Conozco a Lost Silver desde hace tiempo y sé que eso servirá para afectarlo bastante.

-Y que fueran allí también me ayudo a encontrarlos-dice una voz.

-¿Ah?-dicen todos en la nave.

De pronto, detrás del asiento en el cual iba Knuckles aparece Sonic exe, quien inmediatamente atrapa al equidna y se tele transporta, llevándoselo.

-¡Knuckles!-dicen todos al unísono.

* * *

><p>Poco después, en un bosque, Blaze y Omega se encontraban buscando a Cream. Vanilla no pudo ir ya que Blaze le pidió que volviera a su casa y le prometió que encontraría a Cream.<p>

-¿Algún rastro Omega?-pregunta Blaze.

-Negativo-responde Omega.

-Positivo-responde una voz.

Blaze y Omega se dan vuelta y ven a Sonic exe sosteniendo a Knuckles, a quien inmediatamente arroja al suelo.

-Supongo que ya les contaron lo de destruir el universo y todo eso-dice Sonic exe-. Pues les tengo un trato. Si protegen a Knuckles durante dos horas, no solo los dejare ir a todos por ahora, sino que también los llevare con Cream. Si pierden, Knuckles será mi esclavo y los creepypastas estaremos un paso más cerca de cumplir nuestra misión. Les daré cinco minutos de ventaja.

-Knuckles, ¿qué sucedió?-pregunta Blaze.

-Es una larga historia, verán…-dice Knuckles, pero es interrumpido por Omega.

-Quedan cuatro minutos con cincuenta segundos de ventaja-dice el robot.

-Cierto, después nos dices-dice Blaze-. Ahora solo dinos que sabes de Cream.

-Ella está bien-dice Knuckles-. Está en una nave con Tails, un sujeto cuadrilátero y un muñeco.

-Emmm… De acuerdo. De todos modos he visto seres muy extraños desde ayer. Ahora vámonos.

* * *

><p>Mientras Knuckles y Blaze hablaban, Sonic exe se había tele transportado a la flota de Eggman para encontrarse con Slenderman y Jeff.<p>

-Hola Slenderman-dice Sonic exe.

-Zalgy nos envió un mensaje de Zalgo-dice Slenderman.

-¿Y qué zalgdice?

-Que tus chistes apestan-dice Jeff.

-Tú no te metas Jeff-se queja el ser sin rostro-. Dice que el Polybius debe surgir hoy a la media noche.

Poco después, Shadow sale detrás de Slenderman.

-¿Qué hace ese erizo aquí y porque no nos ataca?-pregunta Sonic exe.

-Está aquí por una estupidez de Slendy-responde Jeff.

-¡Cállate Jeff!-dice Slenderman-. Esta aquí porque es mi nuevo proxy.

Ya veo-dice Sonic exe, quien de pronto tuvo una idea-. ¿Me lo podrías prestar un rato?

-¿Para qué?

-Para torturar un poco a Knuckles antes de volverlo mi esclavo.

-Otra persona que se distrae de su misión. De acuerdo. Solo atrapa a Knuckles antes de la media noche.

-Hecho.

* * *

><p>Un poco después, Blaze, Knuckles y Omega corrían por el bosque. Blaze trato de comunicarse con Enderman, pero por el radio solo escucho dos cosas. Una era la voz de Enderman diciendo que no podía hablar ahora, y la otra eran disparos.<p>

-¿Cuánto queda para que llegue esa criatura?-pregunto Blaze.

-Tres, dos, uno, creo-responde la voz de Sonic exe.

Luego de que la voz terminara de hablar, todos se dan cuenta de que Shadow iba a atacarlos con un Spin Dash, por lo que rápidamente lo esquivan.

-¡Shadow! ¿Qué le hiciste?-pregunta Blaze, a lo que Sonic exe se le aparece enfrente de ella.

-Yo nada, pero un socio lo tiene bajo control mental y me lo presto-responde Sonic exe, quien segundos después desaparece.

Blaze le arrojo bolas de fuego a Shadow, pero el erizo negro las esquiva y golpea con un Spin Dash a la gata.

* * *

><p>Mientras esa batalla se libraba, en las praderas Enderman y el par de erizos seguían evitando ser derrotados por el par de robots.<p>

Durante la batalla, Silver le arrojo a los robots varias rocas con su telequinesis, cosa que les causaba algunos moretones. Metal Sonic se encontraba un poco lastimado, pero Neo Metal Knuckles se comenzó a reparar solo de la nada y quedaba como nuevo, pero Metal Sonic no se daba cuenta.

También, Enderman se tele transportaba cerca de los robots para luego llevarlos al cielo y desde allí arrojarlos. Pero antes de que siquiera los tocara, Metal Sonic le disparaba, por lo que el ser cuadrilátero tenía que irse para evitar sufrir heridas graves.

Luego de ya un largo rato de pelea, Amy le arrojo su Martillo Piko Piko a Metal Sonic, golpeándolo y provocando que este se desconecte de la cabeza de Neo Metal Knuckles.

-You shouldn't have done that-dice el equidna robótico, quien empieza a dispararle a Amy.

Silver ve eso y se da cuenta de que los disparos de Neo Metal Knuckles habían disminuido su intensidad. El erizo plateado rápidamente usa su telequinesis para atraer a Amy y lograr que esta esquivara los láseres. Luego de eso, Metal Sonic se volvió a instalar en la cabeza de Neo Metal Knuckles y la intensidad de los disparos del segundo vuelve a aumentar, cosa que también fue analizada por Silver.

-Tengo una idea-dice Silver-. Amy, vuelve a arrojarle el martillo a Metal Sonic. Enderman, tu busca algo con que electrocutar al otro robot.

-¿Cuál es tu plan?-pregunto Enderman.

-Ya verás.

Luego de eso, Enderman desaparece y Amy le vuelve a arrojar su martillo a Metal Sonic, quien nuevamente se desconecta de la cabeza de su compañero. Iba a volver a instalarse, pero fue atrapado por la telequinesis de Silver, quien lo deja mirando directamente a la pantalla de Neo Metal Knuckles.

-Observa-dice Silver.

Entonces detrás de Neo Metal Knuckles aparece Enderman con un electroshock de defensa, con el cual electrocuta al equidna robótico, provocando que su pantalla se prenda y en ella se vea a Ben Drowned, cosa que sorprende a Metal Sonic.

-Espera Metal Sonic, puedo explicarlo-dicen Neo Metal Knuckles y Ben al mismo tiempo-. Solo soy un servidor que ayuda a controlar a Metal Knuckles.

-Los documentos de Eggman no decían nada de un servidor-dice Metal Sonic.

-Emmm…-dice Ben, quien al darse cuenta de que ya no puede engañar a Metal Sonic, usa su forma de nube verde para salir del cuerpo del equidna robótico, dispuesto a tomar el cuerpo del otro robot. Pero antes de que lo lograra, Enderman le arroja una poción a Metal Sonic. Cuando el fantasma toco al erizo robótico, una energía evito que lo poseyera, por lo que rápidamente volvió al cuerpo de Neo Metal Knuckles.

-Diablos-dice Ben.

-Enderman, ¿De dónde sacaste la poción?-pregunta Silver.

-Al enterarme de tu plan, aproveche de que Ben trataba de convencer a Metal Sonic para buscarla-responde el ser cuadrilátero.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Eggman?-le pregunta Metal Sonic a Ben.

-Lo tenemos atrapado y poseído en su nave-responde el fantasma rubio.

Metal Sonic va directo a destrozar la pantalla, pero Neo Metal Knuckles le da un gran golpe en la cabeza que lo deja temporalmente desactivado.

-Ríndete-dice Amy.

-No tienes opción-dice disparos tan intensos ya no puedes contra nosotros.

-¿Tú crees?-dice Ben.

Entonces el fantasma comienza a sacar bombas de la nada, las cuales al ser arrojadas se salen de la pantalla y casi explotan junto a Amy, Silver y Enderman.

-De acuerdo, no pensé que pudiera hacer eso-dice Enderman.

-Esto no ha acabado-dice Ben mientras una luz aparece debajo de Neo Metal Knuckles, tele transportándose y escapando.

-Dejémoslo ir-dice Enderman-. Lo importante ahora es contactar a Blaze. Nos llamó durante la batalla.

* * *

><p>Mientras la batalla contra Ben terminaba, Blaze, Omega y Knuckles llevaban una hora escapando de Shadow. El erizo negro aún no había golpeado al equidna, pero lastimo varias veces a Blaze y Omega.<p>

Por un momento, el equipo de héroes pierde de vista a Shadow, por lo que aprovechan y vuelven a llamar a Enderman, quien ahora si les podía contestar.

-¿Qué les sucedió?-pregunto Blaze primero.

-Fuimos atacados por un creepypasta y Metal Sonic, pero estamos bien-responde el ser cuadrilátero-. ¿Y a ustedes?

-Estamos siendo atacados por Shadow. Además de que parece estar hipnotizado.

-Debió ser Slenderman. Lamento decirte que no puedo predecir sus movimientos, pero no tiene ningún poder nuevo.

-¿Con quién hablas?-le pregunta Knuckles a la gata.

-¿Knuckles esta con ustedes?-pregunta Enderman sorprendido.

-Si-responde Blaze-. Y si Shadow le da un golpe, Sonic, o como se llame ahora, lo atrapara.

-¡Oh no! Yo iré a buscarlos, solo díganme donde están.

-Estamos en…-dice Blaze, pero no alcanza a terminar debido a que Sonic exe aparece junto a ella y le quita el radio.

-Celulares y radios para después de la batalla-dice Sonic exe-. Por cierto, no les conviene campear.

Luego de que Sonic exe dijera eso, Shadow llega y encuentra a sus objetivos. Iba a golpear a Knuckles con un Spin Dash, pero antes de eso Omega le da un gran golpe que lo arroja unos cuantos metros, por lo que el robot, la gata y el equidna aprovechan de escapar. Aunque Shadow rápidamente se levantó.

Blaze por su parte, trato de lanzarle bolas de fuego al erizo negro, y una le dio. Pero cuando Shadow se volvió a levantar, se escondió entre unos árboles. Nadie supo porque hizo eso, pero creyeron que escapo, por lo que disminuyeron la velocidad. Grave error, ya que luego de eso, Shadow sale detrás de otros árboles y queda delante de ellos.

El erizo negro nuevamente iba a tratar de golpear a Knuckles con un Spin Dash, sin embargo, falla debido a que Omega cubre al equidna, aunque el robot quedo con un gran moretón. Posteriormente, Omega contraataca dándole una patada a Shadow, quien impacto contra un árbol.

Luego de eso, Omega va hacia el erizo, lo agarra del cuello y lo apunto con la ametralladora de su mano. Estaba a punto de matarlo, pero de pronto, no solo recordó que estaba hipnotizado. También recordaba claramente que Shadow era su mejor amigo. El robot se quedó inmóvil, y en eso, el erizo negro reacciono y le dio un gran golpe a Omega en el "ojo", quebrándolo.

Luego de eso, Shadow se libera nuevamente va a atacar a Knuckles con un Spin Dash, y finalmente logra impactar contra él, empujándolo unos cuantos metros.

-¡No!-dice Blaze.

-¡Sí!-dice Sonic exe.

La gata trata de arrojarle bolas de fuego al erizo poseído, pero estas no le hacían efecto, por lo que Sonic exe bostezo en señal de burla.

Poco después, Sonic exe agarra a Knuckles del cuello, se eleva junto a él y finalmente, le da un gran golpe en la cara. Luego de eso, el cuerpo de Knuckles se oscureció y sus ojos se volvieron negros con pupilas rojas y llorando sangre.

-¡Noooo!-vuelve a gritar Blaze.

-¡Jajajajajaja!-ríe Sonic exe-. Me encanta ver su desesperación. Buen trabajo Shadow the Proxy, a pesar de disminuir tu velocidad pudiste cumplir tu misión-dice mirando a Shadow, a lo que el erizo negro se inclina-. Y en cuanto a ustedes-dice mirando a Blaze y Omega-, solo lograron proteger a Knuckles por una hora y treinta minutos. Pero como me divirtieron, de todos modos los llevare con Cream.

Luego de decir eso, Sonic exe rápidamente agarra a Blaze y Omega de los brazos y los tele transporta.

* * *

><p>Mientras eso ultimo sucedía, en la nave conducida por Herobrine todos estaban preocupados.<p>

-Pobre Knuckles-dice Tails Doll-. Seguro debe estar siendo torturado para la diversión de Sonic exe.

-La verdad no lo torture, pero si me divertí-dice Sonic exe, quien aparece de la nada y arrojando a Blaze y Omega al suelo de la nave-. Por cierto, esto les puede ayudar-dice arrojando el radio comunicador de Blaze, el cual fue atrapado por Tails. Luego de eso, Sonic exe desaparece.

-¡Blaze!-dice Cream, quien a abrazar a su amiga.

-¡Cream!-dice Blaze recibiendo el abrazo.

-¿Omega?, ¿qué sucedió?-pregunta Tails Doll viendo el ojo del robot.

-Shadow-se limitó a decir el robot.

-Descuiden, quizás pueda arreglarlo-dice Tails observando al robot-. Si, puedo reparar su ojo con las herramientas adecuadas, pero no puedo hacer mucho por sus moretones. Tendría que sacar toda su placa metálica y luego volverla a poner, pero demoraría mucho tiempo. Cambiando de tema, Sonic dijo que esto nos podría ayudar-dice el zorro enseñando el radio.

-Sí, es el radio con el que me comunico con Enderman-dice Blaze.

-¿Enderman?-dice Tails Doll.

-Sí, y también con Silver y Amy.

* * *

><p>Enderman y el par de erizos se encontraban descansando luego de la batalla contra Ben. De pronto Sonic exe aparece enfrente de ellos. Amy se asusta mientras que Enderman y Silver se preparan para pelear. Sin embargo, el erizo poseído solo les arroja un sobre y se va.<p>

-¿Creen que sea seguro abrirlo?-pregunta Amy.

-No lo sé-dice Enderman.

-¿Enderman? ¿Me escuchas?-pregunta Blaze por el radio.

-Si Blaze, te escucho.

-Tengo una noticia buena y otra mala. La mala es que Knuckles fue vencido.

-¡Diablos!-dice molesto.

-La buena es que estoy con Tails Doll y Cream.

-Espera, ¿dijiste con Tails Doll?

-Sí, y dice que vengan con nosotros. Estamos en una nave sobrevolando el mar.

-¿Algún lugar específico?

-Sabes, mejor espéranos en Emerald Coast. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-No, pero tengo escondido un mapa donde posiblemente encuentre la ubicación de ese lugar.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos.

* * *

><p>Una hora después, Enderman, Amy y Silver estaban esperando en una playa llamada Emerlad Coast. Poco después llega una nave, de la cual salieron Cream, Blaze, Tails, Tails Doll y Omega, este último con su ojo reparado.<p>

-Me alegra verte de nuevo Enderman-dice Tails Doll.

-Sonic exe nos dio esto, pero no sabemos si abrirlo o no-dice Enderman entregándole al muñeco la carta que arrojo el erizo poseído.

-No se ve peligroso-dice Tails Doll recibiendo la carta.

Tails Doll abrió la carta y lo que leyó le sorprendió, por lo que se los mostro al resto. La carta estaba escrita con sangre y decía "El Polybius surgirá hoy a las 12 de la noche en Central City"

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, aqui termina el capitulo. ¿Creen que uso demasiado la palabra "mientras"?, ¿y creen que ya son demasiadas batallas? Pues si te molesta, ten cuidado porque en el capitulo que queda habra batallas en la vida real, batallas en las letras, batallas en la computadora, batallas en todo el fic. Aunque la verdad trato de hacer todo lo posible para que el fic no sea muy rellenoso.<strong>

**Agradeceria si me dejan sus reviews diciendo que les gusto el capitulo o diciendo si me equivoque en algo. Sayonara.**


End file.
